Between The Woods
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: "Cat, are you saying you don't know us?" Stiles asked, unable to stop the look of hurt on his face. "Of course I know you, I've gone to school with you for a few years now." "But you don't know that we're friends?" A confused Scott asked. "Friends? Us? Not in the slightest." In which Cat is home and starting senior year but things aren't exactly as they seem. Catverse #7
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, Season 5 of Teen Wolf. Summer is over, school is starting and Cat's on her way home from Star City. I kind of glossed over what happened in Star City. If you want a story, please let me know, I got a few chapters of that.**

 **Yay or Nay.**

 **ENjoy, please review, lemme know what you think. I'm lookin for some cover art so hit me up?**

... ... ...

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

Stiles looked up at the sky, watching the lightning streak across the sky.

"Do you think it's been long enough?" He wondered as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, showing the screen to Scott with a big smile before accepting the video call.

"Hey, how was everything?" He asked, greeting his girlfriend.

"Such a mind fuck but that's not why I called. I called to tell you it's been long enough. Let him go."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You know, sometimes it's really not that fun having a psychic girlfriend."

"Sometimes it's beneficial." She reminded him with a grin.

"I like her." A voice called out behind Scott and Stiles.

Scott and Stiles looked behind them to where Liam was chained up to a tree.

"You like her because she's all for letting you go." Stiles called.

"Yes, come on, it was one slip up." Liam cried.

"He's right." Cat said. "He's been doing pretty good."

"Cat, it was a dozen calls to the Sheriff's department about a monstrous dog boy running around the streets of Beacon Hills, naked. That's a slip up?"

"Naked?" Cat asked in disbelief. "Nobody mentioned that part."

Scott moved towards Liam as he began unlocking the chains, giving him a concerned look. "Why were you naked?"

"It was really hot out that night, okay? Let me go."

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked.

Stiles moved away, lifting up the phone to talk to Cat again. "Are you on your way back? You have to make it in time for Senior Scribe."

"I'll be there." Cat promised. "I'm on my way. This stupid storm just delayed my flight is all."

"Are you going to tell me what happened there?"

"I helped Barry with Dr. Wells, who wasn't Dr. Wells but is from the future and wanted to kill Barry and then I went to Nanda Parbat to help Oliver. He went pretty dark, Stiles. I showed up with Barry and everyone on the Arrow team had been poisoned but Malcolm had given them the antidote. Holy hell, This is something I need to tell you face to face. I'm so glad you didn't come with me. That vision I had... you would've been dead Stiles." She looked so distressed by that, Stiles felt the last of his anger dissipate at being left behind again.

"Of course, just get back and we'll talk. You okay though? No injuries?"

She shook her head. "I did pretty good this time, so good for me."

"Miracle." He dryly replied.

She stuck out her tongue. "Everything okay there so far?"

"So far. Are you sure you're going to be here?"

"Of course, I think we're getting ready to land soon. My bike is waiting, so don't worry. I'm not going to miss the Senior Scribe."

He let out a small sigh, "Good. Listen I've been looking at two bedroom places. Are you sure you're okay living with me and Scott? I mean, you can get into any school you want, are you sure you want to stay in California?"

Cat frowned, looking up from the phone at something else. "Stiles, I was told to end the call, they're getting ready to land. I'll see you soon and we'll talk okay? Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I love you too."

Cat ended the call with a small groan.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

Cat sighed, looking over at the tablet that was propped up on the table in front of her. Bucky Barnes, aka Sargent James Buchanan Barnes aka the guy formerly known as The Winter Soldier stared at her through the computer with a raised eyebrow. He and Cat had been skyping when she got a vision about Scott and Stiles chaining Liam to a tree during the full moon. She had told him to hold on so she could call Stiles to let the poor kid go. It was one slip up, naked or not. Bucky had heard the whole conversation and he was the only one who knew what Cat had been holding back.

She had met him not long ago when Iron Man aka Tony Stark had shown up looking for help with what she had declared an Avengers Civil War. But while helping, she had learned she should be helping Captain America and his oldest friend, Bucky, who was just trying to recover from HYDRA. So Cat did just that, ending up in Wakanda where she had gone into Bucky's mind to remove the triggers and brainwashing that HYDRA had done. She had also given him back his memories that he thought were lost. The two had remained friends after she left and they talked as often as they could through text or skyping.

"I tried but I keep chickening out." Cat confessed, glancing at her phone to make sure that Stiles still wasn't connected.

"Cat." Bucky softly said. "Have you told him anything?"

She groaned. "Would you think I'm a horrible person if I said no?"

He shook his head. "You just never struck me as someone who was afraid of anything. You went up against me and Steve without a second thought, you fought Tony in an attempt to save my life, you went into my brain to help me and went to some Prison Raft to save people you didn't even know. You're fearless."

"Send me headlong into danger and I'll go no problem, talk about feelings and stuff with my friends, I'll run away scared. I told you, I had like no friends before Beacon Hills. It doesn't come easy to me."

"If nothing else, you need to tell him about MIT."

"I know." She moaned. "I was waiting until I get my acceptance letter. He's so anxious about Senior Year and what's going to happen after. I didn't want to ruin anything until I had an actual letter."

"It's coming. If Tony is anything like his Father and Steve says he's a whole lot worse, the letter is coming."

"And when it does, I guess I'll show him."

"What about the other stuff?" Bucky asked.

Cat shook her head, looking guilty. While in Wakanda, she had learned that many of her ancestors had hidden there and wrote down their history. Cat had learned a lot of things about herself that she wish she hadn't. Due to her mental abilities, she was able to make people like her, love her even. And want to protect her and she felt it was the same thing as brainwashing someone. She had brainwashed every single one of her friends into being her friend or more and she hated herself for it. At this point, she felt Bucky was her only real friend. Going into his mind had removed all brainwashing, including whatever she had done and he still seemed to like her. She was grateful for that at least but she was terrified what would happen when she told everyone else, especially Stiles. They'd all had enough of their brains being messed with and she feared her friends would shun her when they learned the truth.

"I was going to tell them the day I got home from Wakanda but they were so happy to see me and we were playing catch up, then they were yelling at me for all the stupid things I did and we fought about that, then made up and it was exhausting, so I said I would tell them the next day but every time I tried, I had my own anxiety attack so I kept saying I would try the next day. And now here we are, starting Senior Year. What if I didn't tell them?"

His expression darkened and Cat knew it was the wrong thing to say. "I don't think you could live with yourself if you didn't say anything."

"I know, you're right." Cat said. "I'm meeting them for Senior Scribe, I'll tell them after."

"What is Senior Scribe?" He asked, scrunching his nose up in confusion.

"The night before School starts, Seniors meet in the library to leave their mark in the school. We leave our initials on the shelves. Immortalize ourselves in the school."

"That's odd."

"I'm sure they didn't do that back in your day, when was that? The 1850's?" Came her snarky comeback.

"Sure, sure, smartass."

Cat grinned. "What's going on there? Catch me up since I'm behind after my little Superhero run around."

"You sure I can't punch that Queen guy for how he messed with you?" Bucky hopefully asked.

"No." Cat said with a laugh. "I get why he did it, even if I'm not happy. Now quit changing the subject."

He let out a small huff before catching her up on his progress with his therapist, his training with the Avengers and his introduction to the 21st century by Shuri.

"Steve asked me to go on a mission with him for T'Challa but I actually said no. I like the quiet life right now. I have goats."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O. "Did you do it?"

He grinned. "I named the sassy one Steve like you asked. He's tiny and likes picking fights with the bigger goats."

"Have you introduced him to Steve yet?"

"No." Bucky replied with a smirk. "It's going to be a surprise when he gets back."

"And your bad days?"

"I have lots still. Talking to you and Steve helps."

She smiled, looking up at the pilot who was signalling that they were getting ready to land. "I'm glad but now I really am getting the signal that we're landing. Look, school's starting so I'll message when I can but the first few days are usually hectic."

He looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. "I get it. Call when you can, stay safe Doll."

"I will. If things are really bad, call me, okay? You know I'll make time for you."

He nodded and Cat smiled, giving him a wave before signing off and leaning against the seat as she let out a loud sigh. Bucky was right, she needed to tell her friends everything. She stared out the window, contemplating what to say, until the Pilot had to tell her they landed and she was safe to exit the plane. She looked at him, startled to see that they were, in fact, on the ground, she had been so consumed by her thoughts. She thanked him, grabbing her backpack and stepping outside, stumbling a little to the left when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She frowned up at the sky as the wind whipped her hair and continued trying to push her over. How had she not even noticed them landing? There was no way that landing had been anything close to smooth.

Cat stumbled her way to a nearby hangar where her bike was and pulled out her keys, struggling to open the door to the hangar. She finally succeeded, slipping inside and zipping up her leather jacket, pulling her backpack on before tucking her hair up into her helmet. She should not be on her bike in this storm and if she wasn't her, there was no way she would survive this. Actually, who knew if she would survive this but she had made a promise to Stiles and her friends. As long as she got home, she could switch to her SUV and still make it to the school on time. She started up the bike and left the hangar, pulling out into the road, getting maybe half a mile before she hit traffic and came to a stand-still. Glancing at the clock, she softly swore, pulling out her phone to call Stiles, only to realize she didn't have service. She sent a text message, hoping it would go through.

 _I'm fine, but traffic sucks, be there when I can. Love you._

Cat waited a few minutes and when nothing seemed to be moving, she maneuvered the bike in between the cars, weaving around them until she came to a side entrance of the Beacon Hills Preserve. It would be a little rough but cutting across there would still be better than waiting out the traffic. She turned into it, making her own path until she came to one of the main trails. She turned onto it, she'd be home in no time.

… … …

"We haven't seen this kid in years and you don't find that highly suspicious?" Stiles wondered.

"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me." Scott reminded him.

After picking Kira up and getting to the school, they were attacked by some kind of werewolf with glowing blue claws that had tried to take him out. His friends had come to his rescue but he had snapped the other guys claws off and broken his arm.

What had shocked Stiles more than that guy though, was the return of their childhood friend, Theo, whom they hadn't seen since the fourth grade. He had returned to Beacon Hills to join Scott's pack but something didn't sit right with him. But he also knew by now to not trust any new students in Beacon Hills. More often than not, he had a right to be suspicious.

"Thank god, where have you guys been?" Lydia cried, walking down the hall towards them. "The whole Senior Class is here. Are we doing this or not?"

Stiles glanced behind Lydia, a frown coming to his face. "Is Cat not with you?"

"Is she back?" Lydia asked. "I haven't seen her."

"She said she'd be here in time." Stiles pulled out his phone. Seeing there was no text messages from his girlfriend, he called her but it went straight to voicemail.

"Maybe she got stuck in the traffic jam?" Kira suggested.

Stiles shook his head. "She was on her bike, she would've figured a way around it."

"Maybe her service hasn't come back. Mine was out in that area." Kira told him. "If she said she'd be here, she'd be here."

"Kira's right." Scott agreed. "Cat wouldn't miss this."

"Maybe she couldn't land because of the storm." Malia suggested. "It's Cat. She'll contact us the moment she can. She always does."

Stiles sighed but finally agreed, following his friends into library. They all left their mark and when they were done, Cat still wasn't there. Stiles pulled out his phone again, sighing in relief when he saw a message there from her.

 _I'm fine._

He showed the message to Scott who gestured to his phone with a small shrug.

"It's Cat, something probably distracted her and she'll tell us about in the morning. She says she's fine."

Stiles nodded and put his phone away. Yet, he couldn't shake that uneasy feeling he still had.

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to update once a week. More reviews does make me post faster. hint hint**

 **I kind of glossed over what happened in Star City. If you want a story, please let me know, I got a few chapters of that.**

 **Yay or Nay. I have one yay, so what do you say**

 **Enjoy, please review, lemme know what you think. back to once A week unless i get lots of interest. I'm lookin for some cover art so hit me up?**

 **Bear with me... you might go WTF?**

... ... ...

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

Cat's eyes opened and she shot up in bed, wondering what she had just been dreaming about. She didn't dream, ever, so it was weird that she knew she had been this time but couldn't remember what it was about. It left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she rubbed at it, a small frown on her face as she threw her feet to the floor and stood up, stretching her hands above her head. She leaned over and picked up her glasses, putting them on and grabbing a headband to push her hair off her face.

Cat stood in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips as she looked around with a frown. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. When it didn't come to her, she shrugged and went about her day.

Besides her odd wake up, it was just like any other day. After she woke up, she got ready for school, went downstairs, made breakfast for her dad and left, all the while lamenting the fact that she had to walk, yet again. Unfortunately on her dad's meager salary, another car couldn't be afforded so she was stuck walking. It sucked having to go into her senior year and be the only Senior who still had to walk but it's not like she had any friends to call her own. Her one and only friend, Erica had disappeared between her Sophomore and Junior year and since then, no one had bothered to befriend her. She wasn't bugged by it because she didn't bother befriending anyone either. She was there to finish her education, get her extra credit as a student aide and maybe, hopefully, get a scholarship to some far away school. Far, far away from her father.

So while it might've been the beginning of Senior Year, Cat was on her way to do Student Aide work, so it was a completely normal, just another day in the life of Senior, Catalina Danvers.

She got to school and let herself in, stopping by the office to see Principal Thomas who beamed at seeing her.

"I didn't know if you were coming back this year."

She gave him a confused look. "Of course I would. Not really anywhere to go."

"Oh." He looked momentarily saddened before trying to cover it up and motioned to the desks. "Well, if you're back, how would you like to be in charge of the Student Aide schedule again?"

"Of course." Cat replied with a grin. "It would look great on my college apps."

"It's all yours. The list of Student Aides are on the front desk. We're glad to have you back here, Catalina. If you need time off for anything, you come talk to me."

"Uh, okay?" She replied, sounding confused before moving to the desk he had told her to. She spent the rest of the morning before class typing out a schedule and when the first bell rang, she grabbed her class schedule and bag and went out into the hallway.

"Oh, hey Cat." Someone called as they passed by.

She spun around to see who it was but, honestly, who did she know? Why would someone be greeting her? An old lab partner maybe? She didn't recognize anyone but a younger teen with dark skin and his friend who had light brown hair glanced back at her with a wave.

Did she help underclassmen last year and forgot?

She shook her head and rushed to her first class, making it in just as the final bell rang. She glanced around, purposely not making eye contact with Lydia Martin who was staring at her with narrowed eyes, as though trying to figure something out. Across from her, Scott McCall sat talking with his girlfriend Kira Yukimura. How was that for fair? Kira had joined the school last year and fit right in to a nice little group of friends. Why did things like that not come easy to Cat?

She spied one seat free a couple rows back and put her head down, hurrying back to it and sliding in beside some guy she didn't recognize as the teacher began talking.

"Welcome to AP Biology." Mrs. Finch began. "Let's see who's awake. Can somebody tell me what Plasemids are?"

"Circular self-replicating DNA molecules." Lydia automatically answered. "Often used in cloning proteins."

"Nicely stated Lydia. Now, can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?"

Lydia paused, not knowing the answer.

"B-12."

Cat's eyes widened at realizing that she was the one who had spoken and Mrs. Finch looked at her. "Very good, uh…"

"Catalina." The petite teen answered with a small frown. No one ever seemed to remember her, she might as well be invisible.

In the front row, Scott quickly turned, having not seen her come in. He grinned at her, as though super happy to see her and she gave him a confused look before turning back to the teacher.

"Right, of course, Catalina. What is your number one choice for college?"

"MIT." She replied. "If that doesn't work, I'll settle for Stanford or Berkley."

"For?"

"I'm leaning towards Engineering and Computer Sciences to start."

The teacher looked surprised. "Engineering?"

Cat could feel her face go red. "I'm really good at tech stuff."

"Why are you in my class?" Mrs. Finch asked, moving to her computer and bringing up some files on it.

By this point, Cat wanted to just disappear and melt into the ground while everyone stared at her. "I'm also looking into various science programs as well to minor in. Also, because you were the only AP science class I couldn't fit in last year?"

The teacher paused and looked up at her. "You tried to take my AP senior class as a junior?"

"Yes." Cat muttered. "But it didn't fit into my schedule."

It grew silent as Mrs. Finch read something on the screen before clearing her throat. Cat had a feeling it was her student record, most people did seem surprised after reading it. She figured it came back to the whole being invisible thing. "Right. You're definitely in the right class. Does anyone else think they're in the right class?"

Everyone, including the guy beside her, held up their hands while Cat wondered if she thought hard enough, if she could make herself spontaneously combust.

"Good." The teacher said. "Then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow." She smiled off of everyone's groan. "Don't be so disappointed. This test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP Biology. You have two weeks to drop. Tomorrow's test should weed out the one's who shouldn't be here. And that could be any of you. Okay, now, open your text books and turn to page 87 and let's begin."

The class continued until the bell rang and as Cat grabbed her bag to put her books away, the guy beside her finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm Theo Raeken. I just moved here. Or, well moved back. I haven't been here since I was nine. I don't think you were here though."

Cat glanced at him, stiffening up as she noticed him watching her. How was she supposed to talk to him? She couldn't talk to guys at all. "Cat." She muttered.

"Well I know that." He replied with a small laugh. "Is that all I'm going to get?"

Her face went bright red as she forced herself to remain calm. "Danvers. Cat Danvers. I transferred here in freshman year. So you don't. Know me, I mean. I should probably go."

"Here, where are you going? I'll walk you, or maybe you can tell me how to get to my next class?"

Why, oh why couldn't she stop her face from being red? How embarrassing. "Uh, yeah, can I see your schedule?"

He handed it to her as they walked out of the classroom, completely missing Scott, Kira and Lydia standing around and waiting outside, looking shocked and a little hurt by Cat walking right by them as she looked down at Theo's schedule.

"Oh." Cat said in surprise. "Our schedules are close. I have AP history too. That's awesome you were able to get into all these AP classes being new."

"My transcripts blew them away I guess." Theo said with a shrug. "So, are you friends with Scott McCall?"

Cat glanced at him as she handed his schedule back. "No."

"Oh. He looked back and smiled at you like you knew each other."

She frowned. "I don't have many friends here. If you're hoping to get in tight with him, or well, any crowd, really, you might not want to be seen with me."

"What?" Theo asked in disbelief. "But you seem so nice. Did something happen?"

Cat shook her head. "No, I'm just not popular. So, I stick to myself, it's better that way."

"I think you're pretty cool, Cat. I really don't care what people think, I mean, if you want to keep talking to me."

She smiled up at him as she gestured towards the door. "Sure, this is our Hstory class."

He grinned back at her and went inside as someone yelled out Cat's name. Honestly, what was going on today?

"Cat. What the hell?"

She locked eyes with Stiles Stilinski and pursed her lips, wondering what the hell he was going on about and why he was even talking to her. The bell rang and she sent him a look full of confusion before disappearing into the classroom.

… … …

It was their free period and Stiles had grabbed Scott to go talk to Theo. On their way there, he was explaining how he had seen Cat earlier but she only looked confused by him talking to her.

"And she was wearing her glasses. She hadn't needed them since the Darach."

"Same thing first period." Scott said. "Lydia was looking at her when she came in but Cat wouldn't make eye contact with her. When I noticed she was there, she was confused by my smiling at her and after class, she just ignored us as she left with Theo."

"Wait, so you do know Cat?" Theo asked, coming up behind them. "She seems cute. She was really nice."

Stiles turned and glared at him. "Keep your hairy werewolf paws off. She's my girlfriend."

Theo shot Scott a confused look, who nodded in agreement. "Cat's one of my best friends."

Theo stopped, his jaw dropping as she looked between them. "No way. She told me she had no friends since transferring here in Freshman year and she explicitly said she didn't know Scott."

Scott and Stiles stopped and frowned as they stared at each other.

"Why would Cat act like she doesn't know us?" Scott asked.

Stiles pulled out his phone. "I'll message her and we will meet up with her after but first, tell us about you, Theo."

They went into the boys locker room and Theo leaned up against a locker, looking between the two of them in confusion.

"He wants to know how you became a werewolf." Scott clarified.

"Ah, right." Theo cleared his throat looking between the two. "I was skating in a neighbors empty pool, trying to do a handplant. Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize it was night until the yard lights came on. Like I said, I wasn't very good. On my last try, I went down and hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something, I never heard the board come back down. When I looked up, there was this creature there, staring down at me, holding my board. It came at me fast, I barely had the time to turn around before it bit me, right here." He pointed to his side as he glanced between the two other guys, fear in his eyes.

Scott sighed. "Well it wasn't an accident, he wanted to turn you."

Stiles, who was leaning against another set of lockers, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Theo. "Right. so why aren't you part of his pack then? Why didn't he come back for you?"

Theo glanced at him before turning back to Scott. "Because by the time of my first full moon, he was dead."

"How do you know that?" Stiles suspiciously asked.

"I met another one of his pack a couple weeks later. He told me the Alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own Betas. They were twins."

Scott looked over at Stiles, who raised his eyebrows. They both quickly looked away from each other, uncomfortable. Theo, having seen their looks, thought that meant they didn't believe him.

"Scott, listen to my pulse, I'm telling the truth."

"Right. Or you just know how to steady your own heart rate, while lying your ass off." Stiles pointed out.

Scott shot him a warning look, turning to look at Theo who looked between them in disbelief.

"Why would I lie?"

"Maybe because you're not who you say you are."

"Okay." Theo hesitantly replied before looking at Scott. "I-In fourth grade, you had an inhaler, I had one too. I remember this day when I ended up in the nurses office with an asthma attack, a bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER and you were waiting for the principal. You told me what would happen if you go to the ER for an asthma attack. How they give you oxygen and an IV of prednisone. You made it sound easy, like everything would be okay."

Scott nodded as he remembered that particular memory, ignoring Stiles rolling his eyes.

"I've been by myself this whole time." Theo continued. "And everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own. I swear I'm that same kid from fourth grade, I was hoping you are too."

The bell rang before Scott could answer and Stiles pulled out his phone, swearing.

"Cat still hasn't replied."

"She said our schedules were similar so I might see her later, I could tell her to call you?" Theo suggested.

Stiles shook his head. "Stay out of it, we'll deal with it."

Theo sighed and grabbed his bag. "I shouldn't be late, you guys aren't the only ones I need to impress."

He left, leaving the other two alone and off of Scott's look, Stiles let out a groan.

"Don't give me that look."

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes." Scott pointed out.

"Not this time, all right? I'm right. There's something off about him, I can feel it."

"Cat's the psychic, not you." Scott reminded him. "But honestly, it would probably help if she talked to him too. She would give us a better understanding."

"Cat apparently doesn't even know who we are." Stiles hissed, grabbing his arm. "What the hell are we supposed to do about that?"

"We'll find her after school." Scott said. "We still have some classes."

They split up and Stiles walked to his next class, only to be stopped by Lydia who motioned for the girl she was with to hold on as she pulled Stiles aside.

"Have you spoke to Cat?" The strawberry blonde asked. "She's not answering my text messages or phone calls and I haven't seen her since before lunch."

"No, she's not replying to me either. Did she really act like she didn't know you guys?

Lydia nodded. "It was weird. But I need her help with something possibly supernatural."

"You and me both." Stiles muttered. "Anything I can help with?"

She shook her head. "No, I have Jordan meeting us, I was just hoping for Cat's expertise as well."

"Call me after. We're going to hunt Cat down and get to the bottom of this."

Lydia frowned but nodded at him as she turned back to the other girl and led her away.

Stiles glanced down at his phone, lifting it to call Cat again, only to be interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Oh dammit." Stiles muttered, taking off down the hall. He was going to be late for class.

… … …

"Any luck?" Scott asked as Stiles came running up to him, Malia and Kira in the library.

"With what?" Malia asked.

"Cat." Kira replied. "She's been acting weird all day."

"No. I went to the office to see if she was there. She wasn't, but I found this-" He put down Theo's transfer papers as well as an old speeding ticket belonging to Theo's Father. "They're different."

"Did you break into the student records?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"No, I did not break into student records." Stiles paused and then sighed as he looked at Scott. "Fine, I broke into student records but only because Cat wasn't there to do it."

"Wait." Malia said. "If you guys are worried about Cat, why are you so focused on this Theo guy? We need to figure out what the hell is going on with Cat."

"Well, where is she?" Kira asked. "She hasn't replied to my text."

"Or mine." Malia said.

"None of us." Scott confirmed. "What is Cat's schedule? She had enough credits to graduate already so how many classes did she take this year?"

"It's Cat, she probably took them all." Malia reminded them. "She's weird, she lives for school."

"Stiles?"

He shrugged. "She was undecided but I think she was leaning towards only morning classes. Something about it being easier to take off if she needed to?"

"Okay, then let's go to her house." Malia suggested. "If she's avoiding us, she would go there, right?"

The others all looked at each other before gathering up their stuff and piling into Stiles' jeep for the drive to their friends house. When they arrived, Stiles parked on the curb, staring at the car parked in the driveway.

"That's not Cat's SUV, it's not here. But that car looks familiar."

Scott's hands clenched as he stared at it. "It belonged to her Dad."

"Her Dad that tried to kill her?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"But her SUV isn't here." Malia reminded them. "So Cat's probably not even here."

"We need to find out." Scott said, getting out of the jeep.

"Stay here." Stiles warned the girls before jumping out of the jeep and running after his best friend. "Scott, you don't look like you're looking for Cat, you look like you're going to punch him out."

"Why shouldn't I? He almost killed Cat."

"Let her deal with him."

Scott sent him a glare as he knocked on the door. They waited and when no one answered, knocked again as Stiles rang the doorbell. Moments later, the door was thrown open by a breathless Cat, who looked at them in confusion.

"Oh my god." Stiles breathed. "Are you okay? Why are you wearing your glasses? I wanted to ask you that earlier."

She frowned as she looked between them. "I'm sorry, are you selling something?"

"Cat, it's me, Scott." The Alpha tried.

Her frown deepened. "Of course I know you're Scott. Scott McCall, Captain of the lacrosse team and his best friend Stiles Stilinski. What I don't know is why you guys are on my doorstep."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look.

"You haven't answered any of our calls or text messages, we were worried."

Cat sighed. "I don't know if this is part of some senior prank or what, but it's not funny."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked in confusion. "What happened when you got home last night, Cat?"

"I was home all night." She said with a frown. "Filling out college applications. What are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to meet us at Senior Scribe." Stiles reminded her. "You didn't show up."

She grinned at them, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door. "Me? At Senior Scribe? Did you guys hit your heads? Seriously, what's going on?"

Scott and Stiles exchanged another look.

"Cat, when did your Dad get back in town, is he behind all this?"

"My Dad has never left town and behind what? If you guys don't' start talking, I'm just going to go back inside. This is the longest and weirdest conversation I've had with you." She tapped a finger to her chin. "Actually it might be the only conversation we've ever had."

"So, you don't know us?" Stiles asked, unable to stop the look of hurt on his face.

"I know you, I've gone to school with you for a few years now."

"But you don't know that we're friends?" A confused Scott asked, still not quite grasping what was going on.

Cat let out a loud laugh. "Friends? Us? Not in the slightest. Look, guys, I don't know who put you up to this, or why but don't be stupid, because I'm not stupid. I'm hands down the smartest person at that stupid school and I'm not going to fall for some stupid prank you idiots have come up with. So go away and leave me alone and don't knock on my door anymore, my Dad's on graveyards."

She closed the door in their faces and both guys turned back to the jeep in a daze.

"What's wrong with Cat?" Malia asked when they got in. "What did you guys do to piss her off this time?"

"Nothing." Scott replied. "It's just- she didn't- she doesn't-"

"She really has no idea who we are." Stiles finished in dismay.

"What?" Malia asked in disbelief. "How?"

"I don't know." Scott said with a frown. "She kept saying she's never spoken to us before and that someone sent us to talk to her as a prank."

"And her Dad's here. Could he have done something to her to make her act like this?" Kira wondered.

Scott shook his head. "This is Cat we're talking about. If her Dad just showed up again, she probably would have taken care of him herself. She hated him. And she definitely would have told us."

"Then does she maybe have a plan to deal with him that she can't tell us yet?" Malia asked.

"Why would she ignore us at school then?" Stiles asked. "Something weird is going on. Maybe it has to do with Theo. He said he met her."

Scott groaned. "Yes, in class. She had to sit beside him. Drop the Theo thing, we need to figure out what's going on with Cat."

"She doesn't know us." Stiles snapped. "She's looking like she did back when we first met her in sophomore-" He stopped, a small frown on his face. "She looks like she did when we first met… her Dad is still here… What if someone did something to her to make her think she never met us? Her life continued on as though we all never became friends and if we never became friends, who's to say Cat would never have turned out like this? Cold and bitter like she was towards us because she's been alone since Erica died. And if shes not involved in the supernatural, her Dad wouldn't have gone psycho on her and taken off."

"But wouldn't she still be a Seer?" Scott asked, his brow furrowed. "Cat only moved here because her powers were triggered early and it's because of her powers her Dad tried to kill her."

"But if she was still a Seer, could someone really take her memories of us away? And could somebody really just strip her of her powers? That makes no sense." Kira looked between them all confused.

"Maybe this version of Cat isn't a Seer." Malia suggested. "Maybe whoever did this had to take that part of her away in order for this to work."

"But what can remove a Seer's powers and bring back her Dad and not affect anyone else's memories?" Kira asked.

Stiles glanced at the house to see the curtains in Cat's room move as though someone had been looking at them. He started up the jeep and moved away before she came out to yell at them again.

"Maybe someone needed Cat out of the way and in doing it this way, would keep us busy with her."

"Allowing them to do what?" Scott's brow furrowed even further as he glanced back at Cat's house.

"Whatever they're nefarious plan is this time?" Stiles said with a sigh.

"So what do we do?" Malia looked between the guys, upset that they had lost her friend. What was she supposed to do without Cat?

"Why not befriend her again?" Kira suggested. "Maybe we can trigger her memories or at the very least, figure out what's doing this to her."

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look.

"She's right." Scott admitted. "We might not have a choice. This might be the only way."

"Great, I finally get a girlfriend and she doesn't even know who I am." Stiles muttered, looking straight out the window as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

**OH man, it's Thursday, I almost forgot. Here you go!**

 **I added a cover, you can do one too.**

 **I'm trying to update once a week. More reviews does make me post faster. hint hint**

 **I kind of glossed over what happened in Star City. If you want a story, please let me know, I got a few chapters of that.**

 **Yay or Nay. I have one yay, so what do you say**

... ... ...

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

Cat finished the biology test and looked around to see no one else had finished. She didn't want to be the first one to hand it in because she hated people looking at her. She knew she was the smartest one here and she didn't care if everyone else knew it or not, but that didn't mean she wanted all the attention on her.

"I'm done too. I can hand yours in."

Cat's eyes widened as she looked up at Theo in shock before handing her test to him. He took them both to the front and handed them to Mrs. Finch who told them both they could go. Cat gathered up her stuff to leave and was halfway down the hallway before she heard Theo call out to her. She sighed, pasting a smile on as she turned to face him.

"Hey, are you going somewhere?" Theo asked.

She shook her head. "the office probably. I work as a student aide."

"That sounds fun." He caught up to her, motioning or her to continue on.

"It'll look good on my college apps." She said with a shrug.

"I wanted to talk to you again, I- I didn't know how to bring it up but you told me you don't know Scott McCall."

Cat stopped a frown forming on her face as she turned to face Theo.

"He said yesterday, that you guys were like, best friends? Stiles said you were his girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. Did they drag you into their stupid prank as well?"

He looked startled. "What prank?"

A sigh. "The one that had them showing up at my house, acting like we were lifelong friends? It's old, so you can tell them to fuck off already, I'm done with this." She turned to leave again but was stopped by Theo's hand on her arm. She paused and looked down at it, slowly looking up to meet his eyes, a brief look of puzzlement crossing her face. She shook her head, forcing herself to glare at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. Whatever they're doing, I swear I'm not part of it."

She nodded, pulling her arm away. "I'll see you next period." She muttered, hurrying off down the hallway.

"Cat." Theo called out again and waited for her to turn around. He smiled. "For the record, I'm kind of glad you're not Stilinski's girlfriend."

She went bright red, quickly turning away and practically running to the office. She stayed in there until it was time for her next class and as she hurried towards it, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Cat." One of the boys from yesterday, the darker skin one was grinning at her. "Liam told me everything last night. This is amazing. I mean, I know you hinted at it but he told me all about it, I have so many questions."

She looked at him on confusion. "About what?"

He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before stepping closer and lowering his voice. "About the Seer thing? What it's like being psychic?"

Cat yanked her arm away, her jaw dropping as she stared at him. "What the actual fuck are you on about?"

"It's okay. Cat, Liam told me everything."

The other boy from yesterday, who Cat could only guess was Liam came running over, grabbing the first boy and pulling him away. "Sorry Cat, so, so sorry. We uh… forgot to give Mason his meds, talk to you later."

Cat watched them walked away in confusion and couldn't help but feel the last few days was just a constant state of confusion and she hated it. She liked it when everything was set up exactly how it should be. She loathed change, it made her so uncomfortable and made her anxiety creep up to the surface, her skin super itchy now. She wanted to go home. Screw it, she was going to go home. It's not like it would hurt her grades or anything, she was technically done all the her school work, had actually finished most of it the summer between Sophomore and Junior year, not like she did anything exciting in the Summer.

Stopping at her locker and throwing in her books that she no longer needed, Cat left the school, setting off across the parking lot towards the road, her shortest route home. As she neared the school buses, she stopped, pulling up short at hearing someone say her name.

"So Cat doesn't remember anything?" One voice asked.

"No." Someone else said with a sigh. "She doesn't remember any of us, being a Seer, dating me, none of our merry little adventures."

"Whoa, no wonder she looked so freaked out when I saw her in the hallway." Came the first voice and Cat realized it was that Mason kid, the one who cornered her about being psychic. Psychic? Maybe he really wasn't given his meds.

"So how do we make her remember?" This time a female voice.

"I think we need to figure out who did this first." She recognized that voice as belonging to Scott

"We have no leads."

"Why don't we just try and explain it all to her? She would get it, right?" This voice also sounded familiar and she thought it was that Liam kid.

Seriously what sort of lengths were these fucking idiots going to?

"No. She- she's not the same. She's… angry or maybe bitter? But Cat's not the same girl we knew."

"Alright, that's enough." Cat all but yelled, coming around the front of the bus to glare at them, her hands on her hips. "This has seriously got to stop."

They all looked up in surprise and she heard Stiles whisper to Scott,

"How come you didn't know she was there?"

"I was a little preoccupied." Scott snapped. "Her scent is always around us anyways."

Cat glared at him. "Okay, first of all gross, second of all, I don't know what your little obsession with me but it needs to stop and you people need to leave me alone." Her eyes narrowed in on Lydia, who was watching her in surprise. "Was this your little idea? Throw me off my game so you might have some semblance of chance at Valedictorian."

"What?" Lydia's jaw dropped. "Cat, no. That's not-"

Cat held up a hand to stop her. "It's yours anyways. There's nothing I want to say to this school or anyone in it. So now that it's yours, can you all please just leave me the fuck alone?"

Stiles stepped forward, his hands out to placate her. "Cat, just listen to us. None of us are out to get you, okay? Even if you don't believe it, we're your friends."

Cat gave him a dirty look.

"What- what he means is he wants us to be friends." Kira interrupted. "We- we realized we should have befriended you a long time ago, so we thought, maybe, if you wanted to hang out…" She trailed off uncertainly, looking to the others for help.

Cat rubbed at her temples, a headache forming there.

"Wait, is she getting a vision?" Mason asked.

Cat looked up sharply, sending him a glare. "Okay you know what? You guys are fucked, this whole thing is fucked. No, I don't want to be friends with you, obviously, you're all a little whacked out, talking about being psychic and whatnot. Don't think I haven't forgotten about Erica."

"What- what about Erica?" Kira asked.

Cat didn't even look at her, her glare focused on Stiles and Scott. "Erica and I were fine and happy in our own little world. Next thing you know, she's hanging out with you guys, dressing all sexy, acting weird and then she disappeared? You must really think I'm an idiot if I didn't think you guys had something to do with it. So no, I don't want to be friends. I want you guys to leave me alone. For good."

She spun on her heel and stomped away, leaving the others to stare after her in shock.

"She blames us for Erica?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Lydia sighed. "If this Cat has no idea about the Supernatural, then of course, it's obvious she would blame us. It's going to kill her to find out Erica is dead all over again."

"Wait, who's Erica?" Mason asked.

"Good job on bringing up the psychic thing." Stiles muttered. "Look, I don't even care about her powers, I just want my girlfriend back."

"We all do." Scott whispered, watching as Cat walked off down the road.

… … …

She dreamed.

She never dreamed at least not that she could remember.

But now, she dreamed.

And she was terrified.

Men in creepy metal masks and long coats walked towards her. She tried to back away but two of them grabbed her arms. She tried to scream but no sound came out. They forced her to her knees, her face to the floor, her hands behind her back.

 _I'm going to die._ She thought.

A needle pierced the back of her neck.

 _I'm going to die._

 _"You're going to live."_ A robotic voice answered back.

Cat woke up screaming, sitting straight up in bed, one hand clutched to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her door was thrown open and she looked at the doorway, her eyes widening in horror at seeing the Man in the mask and coat from her dream in the doorway. She clenched her eyes tight, trying to dispel the memory and when she opened them again, her Dad was standing there.

"Bad Dream?" He asked.

She shakily nodded her head, clenching her fists in her lap, her hands trembling horribly, not just from the dream anymore. What would he do to her for waking him up?

"You'll be fine, just keep it down." He left closing the door behind him and Cat rolled her eyes but at least she got out of anything worse.

Her eyes drifted to the window, as though expecting someone to come through it but that was an odd thought. Why would someone come through her window? She had no friends.

Cat stood up and grabbed her laptop, bringing it back to bed and turning it on, doubting she would get anymore sleep that night. She put her glasses on as she waited for it to boot up, shivering, even though it wasn't a cold night. When her computer was on, she logged into one of her gaming sites, content to waste a few hours playing before she had to get up and make breakfast. Something beeped and she looked to see it was her Skype messaging. She didn't remember logging in. The message came from someone not in her contact list. Then again, she had like 2 online friends in her contact list, so who the hell would be messaging her.

JBB: _Isn't it like 3 am there?_

Cat: _Yes…?_

JBB: _Why are you up? Please tell me something didn't happen already? Are you okay?_

Cat: _It was a bad dream, so I'm done trying to sleep for the night._

JBB: _Do you want to talk about it? Or we can talk how your first week as a Senior is going._

Cat: _Who is this…? How do you know where I am or that I'm a senior?"_

JBB:… _Cat?_

Cat: _I'm serious, who is this?_

JBB: _I'm calling you, answer the call._

Cat's eyes widened and she quickly logged out, just as her skype began to ring with the mysterious person on the other line. She shut her computer, staring off into space, wondering what the hell was going on. Between the way Scott and his merry band of misfits were acting, her dream and now this mysterious person messaging her, something weird was definitely going on.

She hated weird.

… … …

"Cat, hey."

The short teen turned around, her eyes narrowing as Malia walked towards her. "What now?" She muttered.

"Hi. I'm uh, looking for a tutor and was told you were the one to talk to."

Cat stared at her, her eyes narrowing even more in suspicion. "Did Scott or Stiles put you up to this?

"Please, I barely even talk to them."

"But you're dating Stiles, which by the way, you should probably dump him. He's been telling people as part of his little joke that him and I are dating. If I was his girlfriend, I'd dump him."

"What?" Malia asked in disbelief. "Stiles and I are most definitely not dating, he's dating- not me." She lamely finished. "Look, I barely passed Junior year and would really like to graduate with the class. I can pay you whatever you want."

Cat's eyes lit up at this. She had no money and any help for her college fund would be a lot of, well, help.

"Then we can definitely set something up." Cat told her. "Who helped you last year?"

"Oh, a friend." Malia vaguely replied. "But they can't help anymore, plus I heard you were the smartest person at this school."

"Well, duh." Cat replied. "Here, I'll give you my number. Send me your classes and your schedule and we can work something out. Don't be alarmed if I don't answer right away, I sometimes forget to check my phone."

Malia pulled out her phone and Cat rattled off her number. The number she was given was most definitely not the number Malia already had in her phone for Cat. This whole situation was getting weirder and weirder.

"Malia." Stiles called out to her rushing down the hall towards them.

Cat let out a small groan. "Barely talk to him, huh?"

"This is one of those rare occasions." Malia promised. "Stiles, I'll talk to you later, I'm working out a schedule with Cat."

"Oh. No, go talk, by all means, we're done, you have my number."

"Cat, hi." Stiles smiled at her, a pleading look on his face and she only lifted an eyebrow in return.

"Stilinski." She muttered.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Malia, it's about your Mom. Derek and Braeden sent me something."

The werecoyote glanced over at Cat, sad that her friend had no idea who she was or the whole situation with her mother. Cat had promised to help her find any info on the Desert Wolf when Malia had first wanted to look into it.

"You're right, Cat. We're done here, I'll message you later." She grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him down the hallway, leaving the other girl to shrug as she went to her locker to get her stuff.

"I'm sorry."

She inhaled sharply, holding it for a couple seconds before releasing the air slowly as she turned to face Scott.

"If you're really sorry, you'd leave me alone." She told him.

He shrugged. "It was never some prank meant to harm you or make you feel bad about everything."

"I don't." She snapped, turning back to continue to her locker. "You guys seem to think it bothers me that I don't have friends or anyone to hang out with?"

"Doesn't it?"

She sent him a sharp look. "No. I've been alone my whole life, I'm fine by myself."

Scott gave her a sad smile. "Sounds kind of lonely."

"I'm not." She assured him.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry, we've kind of been jackasses to you."

"You have been and I just really don't get why. I've been here 2 and a half years now and no one has bothered to talk to me. Why now?"

"Maybe we finally realized you're worth talking to."

Cat rolled her eyes, opening her locker and dumping her books in. "Maybe I'm happy with the way things were. I don't like change, McCall. It gives me anxiety. It makes my skin crawl, it makes it itchy like I want to scratch it all off and I hate it. I don't need any more panic attacks, I've been stable the last little while so please do me a favour and go back to the way it was." She slammed her locker shut and with a last meaningful look at Scott, walked away, leaving him staring sadly after her.

… … …

It was odd. One minute she was putting together a tutoring plan for helping Malia, the next she was downstairs, hovering underneath the stairs like she needed to get something.

But what?

She had no idea what she was looking for. She turned around to go back upstairs but stopped, turning towards the garage. She went in there, turning on the light and looking around, as though she was looking for something there.

But what?

She took a few steps inside, glancing around as though hoping something would trigger her memory as to what she was looking for but nothing happened. She turned to go back in the house and ended up in the kitchen, her hands grasping her Dad's car keys. She stared at them in her hands, wondering why she had them. She knew her Dad had the night off so she went out to the car and got in, still unsure of what was going on.

She started the car.

"What is going on?" Cat murmured to herself as she backed out of the driveway.

She had no idea but she drove, letting her instincts take over and when she finally parked the car, she frowned at seeing she had stopped in front of the police station. Why? Seriously, what was going on? She got out of the car and walked to the entrance, her hand hesitating above the door knob. With a deep breath, she went inside and immediately froze.

"What the hell?" Cat whispered, looking around.

A deputy was at her desk, her upper half spread across it as she stared at Cat, sweat on her forehead, breathing heavy. Another officer was on the floor and as she looked closer, she saw it was the Sheriff. Not far from him, on the floor, was blood and what looked like a tail.

"What the actual hell?" She was so confused as she stepped further into the station.

"Catalina?"

She moved towards the Sheriff, kneeling down beside him. "What happened? How do you know who I am? Should I call an ambulance?"

His eyes moved up to look at her in confusion as someone else called out to her and she looked into the office to see Kira hovered over Lydia, a gaping wound in her side.

"I already called an ambulance." Kira informed her as Cat came to the door. "But I don't know how long until they get here."

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"Kanima. It- it's not that bad." Lydia told her, pale and sweating but other than that, she wasn't moving and Cat wondered if whatever had paralyzed the officers, had paralyzed her as well. But why wasn't Kira affected?

"Okay." Cat really wanted to know what a Kanima was but she had to stop Lydia from bleeding out. She spun back around and knelt down beside the Sheriff again, grunting as she pushed him onto his side.

"I need your belt." She whispered. "I have to help Lydia."

"Of course." He replied as she removed his belt.

Cat went back to Lydia, pulling her sweater off as she went along.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, her hands pressed over the wound.

Cat sent her a sharp look as she knelt beside them, balling up her jacket and moving Kira's hands, pressing it against the wound and motioning for Kira to take over.

"Stopping her from bleeding out." Cat replied, slipping the belt underneath Lydia and cinching it tight around her torso as a tourniquet.

"Why can't anyone but Kira move?" She asked when the belt was tight enough and she moved her sweater away to see how bad the wound was.

"The venom from the Kanima, it paralyzes people." Lydia explained.

"Okay, since I'm the only one wondering, what's a Kanima?"

"A shapeshifter." Lydia told her. "Jackson was one."

"Jackson?" Her nose scrunched up. "As in Jackson Whittemore, your asshole ex-boyfriend? He was a shapeshifter? Is that why he was an asshole? Wait, why am I not freaked out by this?"

"Because you already know about it."

Cat paused, opening her mouth to retort but stopped, unsure of how to respond. She didn't know, how could she know? Wouldn't this be something she would remember?

"Where's this- this Kanima now?" Cat asked instead.

"In the Basement. Malia went to go stop her."

"What? That- that's insane." Cat frowned, her eyes going slightly distant. "That should be insane. I feel like I should be helping her. Why? I can't do anything, I can't help her."

Kira looked away, nervous, and Cat wanted to ask her about that when movement caught her eye and she looked up to see Stiles staring down at them in shock. Theo pushed him aside, pulling off his belt but stopping when he saw Cat was already ahead of him with the tourniquet.

"She should be okay until the paramedics get here." Cat whispered.

"What- what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, staring at Cat.

She shook her head, looking away from everyone. "I- I don't know. I was doing my homework, then I got in my car and ended up here. I'm really really confused, yet, not. Someone needs to explain to me what the hell is going on after this, please?"

"I will." Stiles promised her. "I'll tell you everything."

She nodded, opening her mouth to say something more when they heard an audible gasp, then someone was pushing Stiles aside and Cat saw it was Lydia's mom, crying as she dropped down beside her daughter.

"She'll be okay. I slowed the bleeding." Cat soothed her.

"Stiles. Stiles." Scott called and he finally looked at his friend. "Come on."

Stiles glanced at him, looking back at Cat who managed to give him a small smile. "It'll be okay, I heard the ambulance."

Stiles nodded, shooting Cat one last look before following after Scott.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked, after they had left.

She gave a small nod as the paramedics came in and took over. "Yeah, just… really confused."

"I know it's a lot." He whispered.

"yeah…" She whispered back. "But then, why am I not freaking out? I should be freaking out, shouldn't I?"

"Your body's probably in shock."

"I'm sure you're right." Cat replied, staring down at Lydia, a purple light surrounding her. She clenched her eyes shut tight and reopened them but the light was still there. She looked up at Kira, her jaw dropping in shock at the flaming fox surrounding the girl.

What the hell was she actually looking at?

Cat turned to look at Theo, stepping back at the blackness surrounding him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her look of terror.

"I- I have to go." She told him, quickly slipping out before anyone could stop her.

… … …

That night, she had another dream.

She was on a metal table and she tried to get up, only to find herself strapped down around her waist, her wrists were bound and a strap across her forehead. She was unable to move but still she tried to struggle, tears falling down her face.

Three creatures in masks appeared above her, staring at her, moving around her until one reached out and grasped her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"His condition looks promising."

"Wait." She cried, terrified, "What does that mean?"

One of them disappeared as the other two grabbed her to hold her down. The first one reappeared with Pliers, holding them out for her to see before plunging in and pulling her teeth out one by one, ignoring her screams of pain and terror.

Suddenly, the pain was gone.

"She's remembering." One of the robotic voices spoke. "We must dispose of her."

"No. I need her." This voice was normal, almost familiar and she tried so hard to remember, to grasp who it was. "D what you did last time. Wipe her, start all over if you have to."

 _Darkness._

 _... ... ..._


	4. Chapter 4

Here. I love you. that's all.

 **I added a cover, you can do one too.**

 **I'm trying to update once a week. More reviews does make me post faster. hint hint**

 **I kind of glossed over what happened in Star City. If you want a story, please let me know, I got a few chapters of that.**

 **Yay or Nay. I have one yay, so what do you say**

... ... ...

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

Cat's eyes opened and she shot up in bed, wondering what she had just been dreaming about. It left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she rubbed at it, a small frown on her face as she threw her feet to the floor and stood up, stretching her hands above her head. She leaned over and picked up her glasses, putting them on and grabbing a headband to push her hair off her face.

Cat stood in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips as she looked around with a frown. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. When it didn't come to her, she shrugged and went about her day.

Besides her odd wake up, it was just like any other day. She went downstairs, made breakfast before her long walk to school. She really needed a car.

Her first stop at the school was her locker and a hand grabbed her arm spinning her around. She looked up in fright, seeing Stiles Stilinski frowning down at her.

"Sorry for startling you."

"It's okay." She squeaked before clearing her throat and returning to her locker. "Did you need something, Stilinski?"

"Yeah, you wanted me to explain about last night, so I came to explain."

Cat's hand froze, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she turned back to look at him. "Last night?"

"Yeah. At the police station, with the Kanima? Lydia's fine by the way. She went into surgery and is in ICU but will make a full recoveryt, hey think it's because of your help."

Cat paused a frown on her face as she tilted her head to look at him. "What help?"

Stiles paused, looking at her in confusion. "The tourniquet?"

She shook her head, still not understanding.

"Cat. Do you not remember coming to the Police Station last night?"

"I was doing some extra credit work last night. I never left my house."

His jaw dropped in complete shock and he sputtered, trying to form an answer as realization hit Cat.

"Is that part of the prank?" She asked, before laughing. "Ha. Good one, you guys are hilarious. I'm still not falling for it, see ya, Stilinski."

When would these idiot ever learn?

As Cat entered her AP Biology class, Theo smiled as she took her seat. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Good. Another weird run in with Stilinksi but I'm kind of getting used to them."

Theo frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? Want me to tell him to lay off?"

She shook her head as the teacher walked in and she pulled out her notes. She didn't need any help. She could handle this on her own, just like she handled everything else.

… … …

Cat hated herself. She hated herself for taking on these extra credit projects and she hated herself for not bringing the proper books home from the library, and she hated herself for going back to the school at night to get it because her stupid brain wouldn't let it go and wanted the information to start the project tonight. More than anything, she hated that when she got to the school and saw who was in the parking lot, that she didn't go right into the school. She really hated herself.

"You know, contrary to popular belief, duct tape doesn't fix everything." She told Stiles walking over to him.

He looked up in surprise from where he staring down at his smoking jeep, a roll of duct tape in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed some books from the library. Why are you here?"

"I fell asleep in the library."

"Do you need help?"

"You don't know how to fix a jeep."

She gave him a dirty look. "Why, 'cause I'm a girl?"

"No, because you once told me-" He stopped with a sigh. "Never mind, it really doesn't matter. Do you know how to do it?"

"I actually read up on car mechanics last year and even fixed my dad's a few time. It's overheating." She stepped up beside him peering down into the engine. "So I'm guessing it's the radiator, which means-"

She was cut off as Stiles began screaming and she looked behind him, gasping at the guy who had his hand on Stiles shoulder, something about it causing the other teen to scream.

"What the fuck." Cat cried. "Let him go."

He yanked Stiles back into a headlock and Cat's eyes widened as she glimpsed the palm of his hand and saw a mouth with several razor sharp teeth.

"Cat, run." Stiles gasped as he struggled against the guy.

She glanced around and snatched up a wrench that Stiles had left nearby and without thinking, moved towards them, lifting the wrench and swinging it with all her might, hitting the creepy guy in the head. He let go of Stiles and stumbled back, momentarily stunned. Stiles stepped forward and grabbed Cat's hand, yanking her back towards the school. She glanced back to see that the guy or creature was standing up and when he looked at her, she could see her death in his eyes.

"Faster." Cat yelled as Stiles pulled her through the hallways. They finally reached a set of doors, pushing on them but they didn't budge. Cat reached into her pockets, pulling out her ID card and fumbling with it before finally swiping it through to give them access. They ran inside, yanking the door shut and walking backwards, waiting for the guy to reach it.

"Who is that?" Cat whispered.

"He's the guy that threatened to kill my Dad." Stiles muttered.

"I think he's found a new target."

Donovan hit the door, making them both jump and Cat pulled him into the stacks just as they heard the telltale beep of him being granted entrance to the library. She looked at Stiles, putting her finger to her lips and motioning for him to be completely quiet.

"You dropped your phone." Donovan called out. "It's Malia, should I text her back?"

Cat grabbed Stiles' arm.

"You don't really know who I am, do you Stiles? Maybe you uh, heard about my Father? Did your Dad tell you about him? Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time was still a deputy and his partner got caught in a shoot out? Did he tell you a bullet shattered my Dad's T-9 Vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord. You know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless and not just his legs."

Cat made a face of disgust at Stiles, who didn't see it, his hands gripping the bookcase tight.

"I bet he told you some of it but I bet you he left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my Dad was going in alone. Did he tell you that he was too scared? Too much of a frightened little bitch to go after him? Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures?"

Cat looked at Stiles, his hands shaking as tears appeared in his eyes. Cat reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and giving his hand a small squeeze. He looked over at her in surprise, giving her a small tremulous smile.

"It'll be okay." She mouthed to him.

"About how they put their partners in a wheelchair for the rest of their life." Donovan continued.

He went silent and they both tried to look for him, Cat pointing him out as he walked up the steps. She motioned towards the entrance and they slowly moved down the aisle. Stopping a few feet down when they realized they could no longer hear him. They backed up against the bookcase, looking towards the ceiling, waiting for him to move again. Suddenly, Cat felt books flying at her and then an arm wrap around her neck, yanking her backwards. She saw he had Stiles in his other arm as he threw them both to the floor. Cat jumped up, the wrench still in her hands and she swung at him. He easily ducked it, his hand wrapping around her neck and throwing her down the aisle. She hit the corner of the book case with her head and fell to the ground, groaning as one hand came up to touch her head as the world spun around her. She clenched her eyes tight, trying to right the world around her. When she felt it was safe enough to open her eyes, Stiles was climbing the scaffolding and Donovan was yelling that he was going to eat his legs. She pushed herself to her feet, seeing that Stiles was reaching for something and stumbled her way over just as he grabbed a pin, dropping part of the scaffolding that held some thin metal beams. They knocked Donovan off the scaffolding one of them piercing his stomach but he was already pulling it out of him. With adrenaline pumping through her, Cat picked up one of the beams, swinging it around in an intricate pattern that she had no idea where she learned it from because Cat was anything but coordinated and brought it down, piercing him through the heart. His grasp went slack, the light left his eyes and Cat fell back onto her butt, staring at him in shock.

She knew how the body worked and she knew she didn't have the strength to pierce all those bones and muscles and go right through him but she did it and with ease.

"What the actual fuck?" She muttered to herself.

Stiles jumped down from the scaffold and moved towards Cat, kneeling down beside her as she stared at Donovan.

"Are- are you okay?"

"He- he's dead." She mumbled.

Stiles stood up and went over to Donovan staring at the blood and the two beams sticking out of him.

Pooled with the blood was metal liquid, like the stuff they had found on Tracy but it didn't clue in for the moment as he stared at the dead body.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked, standing beside him now. He looked at her, his eyes once again filling with tears and she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him.

"Stiles, it's okay, it was self defense."

"I- I killed him." Stiles whispered.

"Not on purpose and really, I'm the one who kind of did it. He was recovering from your beam" She frowned against him, wondering why this wasn't bugging her more. She had just killed someone, this should've had her on the ground, crying and screaming until the cops showed up. Right. The cops.

"We need to call the cops." She told him.

"We'll go to jail Cat."

She frowned, moving to the library phone and calling 911, leaving it off the hook. Hopefully they would send a cop along to check it out. She walked back over to Donovan and knelt down, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Stiles' phone tossing it to him.

"We need to go." She said.

"Cat, we- we can't just leave-"

"We can and we are." She told him, grabbing his hand and walking out of the library. "He was trying to kill us but I'm not risking it with the cops, I'm getting out of here. So,come on."

She stopped at her locker, opening it and pulling out a bottle of water and pulling Stiles out to his jeep. She filled up the radiator with water and pushed him to the drivers seat, sliding into the passenger seat.

"We can't leave." Stiles whispered, his hands on the wheel.

Cat glared at him. "We have to leave. The cops show up, they're going to have questions. They're going to wonder what the hell is up with his teeth, why mouths keep appearing on him, why there's metal looking blood leaking out of him and why the Sheriff's son is there and a part of it, right after he threatened to kill the Sheriff. It's better if we leave. Besides It's Beacon Hills and the cops are great at ignoring the bad shit that happens here."

He still didn't move and Cat patted his arm. "Stiles, you need to go, I don't know how to drive a standard."

This knocked him out of his daze as he turned to look at her. "Yes, you do." She had driven his jeep many times, at least his version of Cat had.

She shook her head. "Just go."

He put the car into gear just as they heard siren's in the distant and he backed out of the spot, right into another spot, hiding by a dumpster.

"What are you doing?" Cat hissed.

He turned off the jeep. "If we leave now, they'll see us, just stay quiet. When the chaos starts, we'll leave."

Cat frowned, realizing he was right. "Are you going to be okay?"

He let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. You?"

She nodded. "It was self defense. You get that right? It wasn't you, Stiles. I was the one who delivered that final blow."

He looked over at her. "And it doesn't bug you?"

"It was self-defense." She reiterated. "Should I feel bad?"

"It's my first time killing someone. I feel bad."

"It's my first time killing someone. But really, He wasn't a someone. He was a something." She scrunched her nose up. "Why isn't that bugging me?"

Stiles looked at her with wide eyes. "Why isn't that bugging you?" He questioned.

"What was he?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. Part Wendigo maybe?"

"Part Wendigo?" She paused, staring off into space. "A Wendigo is a cannibalistic creature isn't it?"

"How do you know that?" He pressed, turning back to look at the police cruiser, waiting for the officer to come back and call for back up.

"Maybe I read it somewhere?"

"Maybe you've met one?" He prompted.

"I feel like I would remember that."

Stiles let out a small snort of disbelief.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"No, what?"

Stiles sighed. "You have and you don't remember because something wiped your mind, Cat."

She looked ahead, silent for a few minutes as she mulled everything over in her head. "This whole thing wasn't a prank, huh?"

"No." Stiles confirmed.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a Seer and a Werewolf I'm guessing?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head as she looked at him. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

He shrugged. "Why aren't you more freaked out by this, then?"

"And you and I?" She asked in a small voice. "Were we dating?"

"Yes." He cried, reaching over and grabbing her hand. "Cat, I love you okay? I just want you to remember."

She looked down at their hands. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"But you're not blowing me off now, that's a start. We'll help you remember, all of us."

She pulled her hand away, pointing towards the police cruiser and the officer who had stepped outside. Stiles reached over to turn on his police scanner so they could listen in.

"I'm 10-97 and there's no one here. It's a 653."

"Roger that." Dispatch replied. "Prank call. Return to your patrol."

Cat and Stiles turned to each other in shock and confusion.

"Maybe- maybe we didn't kill him?" Stiles hopefully asked.

"He was dead." Cat said. "Unless it's a Wendigo thing, he was dead. Even still, the officer should have seen some of the blood. It wasn't very subtle."

They watched the cop car pull away, waiting a few more minutes before they got out.

"Should we really go check?" Cat asked. "We could just go home."

"Can you?" Stiles countered. "I can't forget about this, I need to see for myself."

"You're right." She finally replied, moving up beside him as they walked towards the school.

He opened the door, motioning her inside before entering and moving up beside her. On instinct, he reached over and grabbed her hand, needing that comfort. Understanding that, Cat allowed him, although a part of her was super uncomfortable by it, even as a part of her brain echoed with a small memory of this, like she had done it before.

"We've held hands before." She whispered. "I remember."

He glanced over at her, a small smile on his face. "Lots. You're my girl."

She gave him a weak smile back.

They entered the library, both coming to an abrupt stop.

"It's empty." Cat cried, looking at the shelf of books which had been put back to normal and the scaffolding was now put right, the metal beams they had used were leaning up against it. The floor was clean, no blood or silver liquid or anyone in sight.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cat asked as Stiles pulled her closer.

"I don't know." He replied looking around in confusion. He looked closer at the beams, one hand coming up to drag a finger down the end of one. He pulled it away, showing Cat the blood on the end of it.

She stared at it in shock before meeting his eyes. "Again, I say, what the fuck is going on?"

… … …

Cat sat on Stiles bed, watching him stare at the clear board. The one he said he wrote down all the important stuff about their cases.

"We actually have cases?" Cat asked in confusion.

"Lots. You're pretty instrumental in solving all of them."

"Because my IQ is off the charts?"

He grinned at her. "Partially. But also the whole Seer part and your stubborness to do the right thing and save everyone is a big help."

"I sound like a goody two shoes." Cat muttered, glancing around the room. "This room, I've been here before, haven't I?"

"Yeah. You stay here most nights when you're not at Scott's."

"Scott McCall?" She asked in disbelief. "Why do I stay there? Oh my god, you guys don't share me, do you? Am I secretly into that kind of kinky stuff?"

He looked at her in horror. "oh my god, no." He moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Things were a lot different. Your Dad- he abandoned you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "And whomever did this to me brought him back?"

"Looks like." Stiles confirmed, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked back at Cat. "Your Dad had issues with you being a Seer. One night, after you started helping us, he tried to kill you for it. Isaac, he used to be part of the pack, you used to date him-"

"I know him, he hung out with Erica before she disappeared."

Stiles sighed, not wanting to be the one to tell her about Erica.

Cat's lips pressed together in a thin line. Something about Erica…. But she wanted to hear the rest of what Stiles had to say first. "What about Isaac?" She softly asked.

"Isaac saved you and that's when you moved in with Scott, who you also used to date."

She scrunched up her nose. "Am I a skanky ho? Why are you with me?"

"Because you're amazing. And you have this way about you, people tend to gravitate towards you and can't help but love you."

"I still sound kind of skanky." She muttered.

"You're not" He promised "Anyway, your Dad abandoned you after that. Just took off and you became emancipated."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Why would they bring my Dad back? Why couldn't I stay emancipated. It would be so much better. He- he's-" She stopped, clamping her lips together. She had kept this secret way too long and she wasn't about to let it spill now.

"He what?" Stiles pressed, looking warily at her.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I – it would just be better if he wasn't here. Was- was I happy, Stiles? Was that version of me happy?"

He nodded a small smile on his face. "You help people, you like helping people. You had us and we were happy. The night before you lost your memory, you had just come back from Star City, you were helping the Arrow."

She laughed. "Oh come on, why would I be helping some superhero guy."

"Because Felicity Smoak works for him."

Cat's brow furrowed. "City? I haven't spoken to her since before we moved here. How do you know her?"

"Because I know you, Cat."

"Jesus, you- you're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Why would I lie? And how could I possibly make something like this up. I can't make up you hanging out with superheroes. Earlier in the summer, Tony Stark came looking for you and needed your help taking down Captain America and his friend, James Buchanan Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, so you went with him to help."

She scrunched up her nose. "Bucky Barnes? I wrote a history paper on him last year. He died in world war 2."

"Seriously? He survived the fall from the train, was found by HYDRA and for the last 70 years, was a brainwashed assassin. And I know you wrote that paper. I sent it to him, he read it."

"Oh my god, how embarrassing." She groaned.

"That was pretty much your reaction. You defected to save him and Captain America. You fixed his memories and you guys are friends now."

She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "This is a lot."

"I know."

"Shouldn't we be talking about Donovan?"

"Is that what you want?"

She sent him a sidelong glance. "You were the one so concerned about it. Maybe, he did just get up and walked away, Stiles. In which case, you need to be on your guard. He will come for you again."

His phone rang, causing them both to jump and Stiles pulled it out, answering it and putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey, Scott, I-"

"Stiles." Scott cut him off. "Someones stealing the bodies."

He looked up at Cat who frowned. This wasn't making any sense to her, how could someone steal the body so quickly and clean everything up?

"Stiles, are you still there?"

Cat lifted her finger to her lips, not wanting him to tell Scott she was there yet. Not until she figured more out, not until they figured this out.

"Yeah, I'm - what, what are you talking about?"

"I'm at the animal clinic with Kira." Scott explained. "Tracy's body is gone. The lock was broken from the outside, my mom told me Lucas' body is missing from the morgue. They've been searching the whole hospital for it. Someone is stealing the bodies."

"What- what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"What can we do?" Scott asked back.

Stiles sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Can you catch the scent?"

"No, there's nothing here. They're just gone."

"Ok. We- we'll talk tomorrow, we'll figure out what to do."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

They said goodbye and hung up the phone, leaving Stiles and Cat in silence.

"Is- is this where I'd usually get a vision and give us a clue of what's happening?" Cat finally asked.

"Something like that." Stiles replied, running his hand through his hair again. "God."

"We'll figure this out." Cat promised, looking down at her watch with a frown. "I should get going though, before my Dad freaks out."

"I'll drive you home." Stiles said.

She shook her head. "It's not that far. Besides if he saw someone drive me home it would only make things worse."

"Worse, how?" He immediately asked.

Another shake of her head and she tugged at the ends of her hair. Stiles couldn't help the small smile on his face. She always did that when she was nervous, that at least hadn't changed.

"I need to go." Cat reiterated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, walking her to the door. A part of him didn't want her to leave, wanted to beg her to stay. He didn't want to be alone and he didn't want to risk her losing what little she remembered. What if that happened again?

"Cat." He called out.

She stopped and turned to him and it was on the tip of his tongue, wanting to ask her to stay, no beg her. He wanted to beg her.

He let out a small sigh. "Just stay safe. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She gave a small uncertain nod before walking off into the night and Stiles could do no more than watch her walk away, his stomach sinking with what tomorrow could bring.

… … …

That night she dreamed.

"Wipe her." A familiar voice snapped.

"She must be terminated." A robotic voice replied

"No, just wipe her." Said the first voice.

"She remembers. She must be terminated."

"No. She's too important. I have a plan, I'll keep her away from them. Wipe her, do it every night if you have to."

 _Darkness_

... ... ...


	5. Chapter 5

I will eventually go back and write about star city but i wanna get more of this written.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Summary: Stiles goes to Cat for help, only to find she doesn't remember again, so he contacts outside help, unsure of what to do and how to help her. Theo asks Cat out. Shocked and in disbelief, she says yes but the date doesn't go as planned.**

 **... ... ...**

Cat's eyes opened and she shot up in bed, wondering what she had just been dreaming about. She didn't dream but last night she did. It left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she rubbed at it, a small frown on her face as she threw her feet to the floor and stood up, stretching her hands above her head. She leaned over and picked up her glasses, putting them on and grabbing a headband to push her hair off her face.

Cat stood in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips as she looked around with a frown. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. She couldn't help but wonder at the heavy déjà vu she was feeling, like she had done this before. She paused, waiting for it to come to her and when it didn't, she shrugged and went about her day.

Besides her odd wake up, it was just like any other day. She went downstairs and made breakfast before her long walk to school. She really needed a car.

As she got to school and went to open her locker, Stiles Stilinski appeared beside her, a nervous look on his face a stack of paper in his hands.

She grabbed her books and closed her locker before turning to face him. She glanced down at the papers, seeing "The Dread Doctors." Written on the front page and she grabbed it out of his hand, looking at the picture with a frown.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He asked.

She handed it back to him, struck at the familiarity of it before shrugging. She must have read the book before or something.

"Nothing." She replied. "I think I've read that book, the cover looks familiar."

"Ca- can you reread it again? It's not making sense to a lot of us?"

"Is this for a class?"

"No, it's about what we-" He stopped and glanced around before leaning closer to her. "- what we were talking about last night."

Cat frowned. "This again?"

"What do you mean?" He warily asked.

"Why do you keep talking like we've hung out the night before? Seriously Stilinski, what's your game?"

His whole face dropped as he looked at Cat and realized she had forgotten everything from the night before. "What- what did you do last night?" He forced himself to ask.

"I studied and worked on a project. I came by the school late to grab a book I needed but that's it."

He sighed, running a shaking hand over his face. "Of course. I- I'll talk to you later, Cat."

She watched him with a frown as he stormed out of the school. Seriously, what was his deal?

"Cat?"

She spun around at the voice, giving Theo a small smile as he sidled up next to her.

"I'm so glad I caught you before class. I wanted to call you last night but then I realized, I don't have your number."

She shrugged. "I never check my phone anyway, no reason to."

"Aren't you on social media or anything?" he asked in confusion.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "For what? No, I'm not on anything, it's so pointless. Anyways, why did you want to call me? Homework issues?"

Theo shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Actually I wanted to ask what you were doing tonight."

"I don't know, probably finish off this project I was working on."

"Did you maybe want to go out for dinner or see a movie?" He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck as she stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"What?" She dumbly asked.

"Did you want to go out. With me?" He asked again.

Cat just stared at him, her head tilting to the side in confusion. "You _want_ to go out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He wondered a small smile on his face.

"Because it's me? No one has- I mean I've never- Are you sure?"

He laughed as they walked into class. "Of course. Give me your phone, I'm going to text myself so we have each other's numbers."

"Oh." She put her bag on the table and began rooting around for her phone. "It- it's here somewhere." Her hands finally brushed against it and she grabbed it, pulling it out, her face bright red as she unlocked it and handed it to him.

He chuckled, taking it and punching in his number, sending himself a text. "We'll make plans after school?" He suggested.

"Are- are you sure you want to? I mean, if you just need homework help or-"

"Cat." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I want to go out with you, I promise."

"I- okay." She finally agreed. "text me later then?"

He nodded, and she moved to take her seat just as the teacher entered the class.

This was weird, so weird, right? Why would someone as ridiculously good looking as Theo want to go out with someone as plain as her? She was invisible, forgettable, not someone you would ask out on a date. But he had. And she should've been ecstatic but something heavy settled in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't help but wonder why it felt so wrong.

… … …

Stiles sighed, tapping out a nervous rhythm on the keyboard as he stared at his laptop screen, his eyes staring at the name on the screen. He should just hit the add button and start this conversation, who else would understand or even have an inkling of what Cat was going through?

Another sigh and he hit the add button. He was online but inactive and Stiles hesitated before finally typing out a message.

Stiles: _We need to talk._

JBB: _Finally, I've been trying to add you. I'll call you._

Almost immediately, his Skype started ringing and he answered the call, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I'm glad you added me. I've been trying o figure out how to find you since my weird conversation-"

"With Cat?" Stiles interrupted. "Let me guess, you talked to her and she had no idea who you were."

Bucky leaned closer to the screen, a frown on his face. "What the hell is going on there? She hasn't replied to my text and when I called, it said that number was no longer in service."

"If I knew, do you think I'd actually be calling you?"

"Tell me what you know."

Stiles sighed. This was the last person he wanted to go to help for. When Cat was in Wakanda talking to him, he could plainly see the adoration on Bucky's face. Not to mention all the stupid things Cat did to help him while there and the threatening Stiles had to do that he still hadn't followed through on. But if anyone knew about memory loss, more importantly, an enemy causing said memory loss, it was Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier and Stiles didn't know what else to do now.

"Cat never met up with us the night of Senior Scribe, the night she came home from Star City. There was a storm, we waited, I finally got a text that read I'm fine but nothing after that. The next day, school starts and Cat acts like she doesn't know us. She ignores Scott and Lydia in class, gives me a dirty look when I called out to her and when we went to her house later, she- she wasn't Cat."

Bucky's brow furrowed. "How so? Like she didn't know who she was or she thought she was some mindless assassin meant to kill everyone."

Stiles looked up at the screen sharply before trying to explain. "Okay, when we met Cat a couple years ago, she was… really awkward but super sweet and super helpful. So yeah, we all became friends pretty quickly but now, she acts and talks like that whole scenario never happened, like we never went to her for help. So she doesn't know us, she doesn't know about the supernatural, it's like she lived a whole other life these past 2 years. She yelled at us and blamed us for Erica's disappearance. This Cat doesn't know her best friend is dead. This Cat has never gone to Star City or Wakanda and helped you. This Cat has been living here, miserable and without friends. She's bitter and jaded and angry and kind of mean. Plus her Dad's here."

Stiles heard wood breaking and looked at Bucky in confusion who glanced down before holding up a piece of the desk with an embarrassed look.

"I kind of broke the table. She told me about him. So how is her Dad there? She told me he tried to kill her. What could possibly erase Cat's memory, return her Father there but do nothing else? Wouldn't it make sense to erase Cat's existence from everyone else's mind."

"You'd think so." Stiles muttered. "My theory is that whomever did this wants us focused on that."

"Then you won't see whatever they're really doing."

"Exactly."

Bucky sighed. "And you contacted me because this has to do with memory loss, specifically someone wiping her memory."

"More than once."

Bucky stilled and Stiles knew he had brought up bad memories for the former assassin. Cat had told him everything that had happened to the poor guy when he was captured, brainwashed and had his memory wiped over and over by HYDRA. Stiles felt obligated to hate him a little less after that. But now it also made him the perfect candidate to talk to about Cat. If anyone had ideas, it would more than likely be him. At least he hoped so.

"What do you mean more than once?" Bucky asked, his voice pitched low as though trying very hard not to lose it.

"There's someone going around trying to make supernatural Chimera's. Meaning they're splicing 2 strands of DNA into one person. There was this wolf with an eagle's talons, a kanima, but with wolf claws and someone's making them because they weren't bitten or born this way. They're changing the rules of the supernatural world which is Kind of terrifying on it's own. I don't know how much Cat told you but you can't be two things at once. That's how they stopped the Nogitsune in me, by turning it into a wolf and that's why Cat has had issues and for all intents and purposes shouldn't exist. But she does, which I guess technically makes her a Chimera."

Bucky tilted his head to the side as he took in all the information. "Right but if Cat is the first Chimera and someone else is out there trying to make Chimera's, wouldn't it make sense for them to use her somehow and not wipe her memories?"

"I think that only means that whomever did this doesn't know she was bitten. We've tried to keep that as quiet as possible because if creatures found out that our Seer, who isn't even supposed to exist in the first place was bitten months ago and is still alive and not insane, god only knows how many would come for her, whether to kill her or use her, who knows."

"Okay." Bucky frowned, having even more questions. "So whomever did this, wiped her memories of everyone she knew and you say she doesn't even have the first clue about the supernatural, so her Seer powers are just gone?"

Stiles nodded. "As far as we can tell. We've all watched her, she doesn't seem to show any signs of having a vision but something's happening to her. One of these Chimeras ended up at the police station, attacking everyone there. They slashed Lydia open and according to my Dad and Kira, Cat just happened to walk in there after the Kanima left. Lydia told her the truth about what happened and she took it all in stride, it didn't even phase her and she just went about saving Lydia's life. When I got there and asked her what happened, why she was there, she didn't know, she said she got into her car and wound up here and she kept wondering why it wasn't freaking her out. I think her powers and memories were trying to come back."

"Did you ask her about it after?"

Stiles nodded. "I asked her the day after. She had no memory of the police station the night before. And was back to angry and kind of mean Cat."

"So you think someone else is doing this to her?"

"What else could it be?" Stiles snapped.

Another thought hit Bucky. "What about her werewolf part of her? If someone did this to her and blocked her Seer powers because they're obviously still there, how would they know to block that part of her too."

"Maybe they suppressed Cat's supernatural side, not realizing what they were doing."

Bucky sighed dropping his head into his hands. "So basically, someone is suppressing her supernatural side and somehow wiping her memory. It took Hydra years of continuous wiping with me fighting back before it finally took. Chances are, something in Cat is too but how do they have continuous access to her to keep wiping her?"

"I don't know." Stiles said with a frown. "If they somehow brought her Dad back, I'm guessing they have easy access to the house. But I still don't get why bring him back in the first place?"

"Because her Seer side never came out so there was no reason for her Dad to try and kill her?" Bucky guessed.

"Maybe." Stiles whispered, "But whatever is doing this, is Supernatural. What if it takes for good? What if we don't get Cat back?"

"I wish I had an answer for you but if I can break through 70 years of brainwashing, and being wiped over and over again, you have to believe that Cat can break through this. I was isolated and alone but all it took was seeing Steve to start questioning everything. Don't leave her alone, try and make her believe as often as you can, as you need to. I- I'll talk to Shuri, see if she has any ideas."

Stiles let out his breath in a loud huff. "Thanks. I- I just didn't know who else to contact at this point. Who could possibly understand what I was talking about?"

"Not many people, I'm sure." Bucky muttered before sighing. "Were there more instances? You said she's been wiped more than once?"

Stiles shook his head, suddenly finding his keyboard fascinating. "There- there was an incident at the school. I had fallen asleep, Cat had come for a book and was helping me fix my broken jeep because this iteration of Cat seems to know how to fix cars. This guy, I'm guessing by how he was all of a sudden supernatural, is a Chimera, attacked me. She hit him, we went and hit in the library. Long story short, he went after me, I pulled down this scaffolding on him, one of the beams stabbed him. He was recovering and Cat just grabbed a beam and stabbed him like it was nothing. It didn't phase her or anything, she said it was self defense."

"Hey." Bucky softly called after Stiles had gone silent. He waited for the teen to look up before continuing. "Cat's right. what you guys did was in self defense."

"I- I killed him." Stiles muttered, angrily brushing at the tears that had sprung up.

"You didn't." Bucky replied. "I-I'm guessing this is the first time something like this happened to you."

"While I was me, yeah." Stiles said. "As the Nogitsune…." He trailed off unsure of how to go on. "But there's more- Cat called the cops and we hid in my jeep. When they showed up, they went in but came out saying it was a prank call. We went back in and Donovan was gone. There was no trace of him there except the smear of blood I found on the beam. There was a lot of blood when he was stabbed. No one could've cleaned it up so fast."

"Maybe he got up and left? Maybe he wasn't as dead as you thought? Which sounds odd."

"That's what Cat said, until Scott called. Someone is stealing all these Chimera's. They're taking their bodies."

"Have you told Scott about all this yet?"

Stiles miserably shook his head. "I- I don't know how to tell him about the library."

Bucky sighed. "Okay, you can work up to that. I know you need to work through it yourself first. Did Cat forget about this too?"

Stiles nodded. "She came back here with me, she was starting to remember things. She listened to what I had to say. She believed the memory loss because she said things seemed familiar. The next day? She'd been wiped again. I shouldn't have let her go home."

Bucky groaned. "Look, let me talk to Shuri and see if we can figure out a way to help. I'm guessing trying to get her to come to Wakanda is out? Shuri was working on a way to remove the triggers before Cat jumped into my mind. I'm sure she can rework it to help Cat."

Stiles let out a small snort. "You remember the part where I said she was kind of mean now? I was being polite. There's no way she'd take that leap of faith to a country she doesn't remember."

"Mean Cat. That's something I didn't think was possible."

"I'm guessing that extra time she thinks she spent with her Dad and not having any friends has made her that way. It's actually really kind of sad."

Bucky nodded with a frown. "Thanks for contacting me. I'll be in touch."

He signed off and Stiles leaned back against the seat with a sigh. "What a fucking mess." He muttered to himself.

"What is?" Lydia asked, appearing in his doorway.

"Everything." He muttered. "I miss Cat."

"We all do. But we found something. Read the acknowledgements in the book."

Stiles picked up the papers and made his way to the end of the book, quickly reading it over. "Dr. Valack?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We're going to Eichen House to see if he can tell us anything."

"Lydia, I'm going with you."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said you were sick. Isn't that why you left school?"

Stiles looked guiltily away. "I was feeling slightly under the weather."

"You don't have to come." She told him. "Malia's not going either."

He let out a small snort "Malia's not going because she knows that place is a nightmare asylum of insanity and death, okay? Let's go." He put on his sweater, trying to hide his wince at the pain in his shoulder from Donovan but Lydia noticed it, her eyes narrowing at it.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" he countered, trying to play it off.

"You winced."

"I have a bad elbow." He reminded her.

"It was your shoulder." She pointed out.

"Pain radiates, it does that." He went to move past her but she stepped in front of him, raising her chin in defiance.

Stiles sighed. "You're not going without me. You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?"

"Scott and Kira are going to be there." She reminded him.

Another sigh. "Okay I'm not letting you go to a place where one of the orderlies almost killed you."

"He almost killed you too." Lydia cried.

"And we're both still alive. See? Teamwork." He pushed past her, leaving an exasperated Lydia to follow after him.

… … …

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Theo said, sliding into the booth across from Cat

"It- it's okay." Cat muttered. "I mean, yeah, I thought you weren't going to show up but like, I totally have been thinking that all day and wouldn't really have blamed you-"

"Hey, hey." He interrupted, one hand reaching over to rest over top of hers. "I wasn't about to ditch you. I just had to give Malia a ride home. She missed the last bus from school and we were both studying."

"Oh." Cat answered, staring at where his hand rested on top of hers.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a small smile, pulling his hand away to grab the menu.

"I guess." She said, grabbing her own menu to stare down at it so she would quit making an idiot of herself. Why did she have to get so flustered talking to people?

"Have you eaten here before?"

"Um, no." Cat said, "I- I don't get out much."

"We could always order two different things and share if you want."

"Okay." Cat replied, blushing as she stared at the menu. She perused it for a few moments before glancing up to see Theo staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

She immediately shook her head. "No, no I'm not."

"You are. How can you not see it?"

"How can you?" She countered. "Nobody sees me. Nobody has ever seen me, I'm invisible, I always have been."

He reached out and grabbed her hand again. "I see you." He whispered. "And everyone's crazy for not seeing you."

She blushed again just as the waitress appeared to take their order. He ordered and Cat looked at the menu, ordering the first thing she laid eyes on. When the waitress left, Cat sat back in the booth, nervously playing with her hands on her lap.

"Do I make you nervous?" Theo suddenly asked.

Cat frowned. "Everyone makes me nervous. I wasn't kidding about not having many friends. So hanging out with people or talking to them makes me nervous."

His eyes widened. "Is this your first date?"

"What was your first clue?" She muttered with a small sigh, looking down at her hands.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He promised her. "In fact, I feel honoured I was your first."

Cat finally lifted her eyes and smiled at him and they finally slipped into easy conversation about school and their classes and how he was readjusting to Beacon Hills. Their food arrived and they both began to eat, Cat relaxing and openly laughing now as she ate. He asked her a question about her parents but she didn't hear it, freezing in place as a shock went through her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I touched the table. Static electricity. Can you excuse me for one second?"

He nodded as she stood up and practically ran to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror, frowning as she stared at herself. She could feel the shock more frequently and if she stared long enough, yes, there it was, lightning or electricity seemed to appear above her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cat whispered, staring at herself in the mirror as it continued to happen. She couldn't go back out there, everyone would see it, how could she possibly explain something like this? She forced herself to take a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, hoping she was just imagining this. She opened her eyes again to see the electricity still crawling over her skin. She leaned closer to the mirror, her spine bowing as someone screamed loud and long. When the scream stopped, Cat was back to normal and she stared at herself in confusion, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she turned on the taps, letting the water run and pressing some to her face to cool down. She was finally calm enough to walk back out there where Theo was just paying.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I- I'm suddenly not feeling well. I should probably go home."

Theo immediately looked concerned as he stood up and moved towards her. "Let me give you a ride home."

Another head shake. "My Dad was off so I got the car. Thank you though I had a great time."

"Can- can I see you again?" He asked, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

"You want to see me again?" She questioned before suddenly catching herself. "I mean, yeah, that would be great."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "I had a great time too. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe."

She nodded in a daze, heading out to her car and getting in, leaving the diner as soon as possible. Her hands gripped the wheel tight, a small frown filling her features as she tried to figure out what was going on. What had happened to her in the bathroom? Why wasn't she more thrilled by Theo wanting to see her again? He was really good looking and for some reason, seemed to like her and she couldn't help but question why. There were so many other girls he could ask out. Ones that were way prettier and way less awkward. But he seemed to like her and it just confused her as to why this didn't excite her more. And why the feel of his lips on her cheek felt wrong. It all felt wrong. Everything felt wrong and she couldn't figure out why.

… … …


	6. Chapter 6

**I- I feel like no one reads these anymore... I used to get a few reviews but now, maybe one... what did I do wrong?**

I will eventually go back and write about star city but i wanna get more of this written.

I'm a day late. oops

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Summary: Cat decides to figure out who the Dread Doctors are herself, but in order to do that, she might just have to admit that something more is going on with her. A talk with an ex assassin only puts more questions in her mind and a trip to Eichen House leaves her with more questions than answers when a memory she was made to forget, resurfaces.**

 **... ... ...**

Cat went to school the next day, feeling all out of sorts. She had been since the moment she had left the diner. It didn't help that when she had come home, her Dad had been drunk and forgotten that he had given her permission to use the car. So he had punished her like he seemed to enjoy doing and Cat had stumbled to bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep, instead she couldn't stop herself from thinking. She couldn't forget what had happened at the diner, nor could she forget what had happened at home. It had never been this bad before and she didn't know who she could talk to. About either.

She dragged herself to school early though, hiding herself in the office until she could handle facing people and that wasn't until third period was about to start but she wasn't too worried. Her grades were top notch and except the occasional class she skipped to do stuff in the office, her attendance record was pretty immaculate.

She made it through the door just as the bell rang and looked around to see the only empty spot was right beside Stiles and behind Scott. She sighed, giving Theo a little smile as she walked by him and slid into the seat, praying that Stiles wouldn't bring up something else they had supposedly done together the night before. She just didn't have it in her to play his little game anymore.

"Hey." Stiles muttered, risking a glance at her. "You okay? You weren't in any other classes."

She gave a small smile. "Keeping tabs on me, Stilinski?"

He gave her an almost pained smile. "Now, what reason would I have to do that?"

Cat's smile grew. "None, I guess, right?" She lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Stiles smile turn to a frown as his gaze moved to her arm. She glanced at it and silently swore to herself, lowering her arm and quickly pulling her sleeve down.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, unable to stop himself as he reached across and grabbed her arm, pushing her sleeve back to show the huge bruise covering part of her forearm.

"I fell… down the stairs." She lied, her heart hammering in her chest.

In front of her, Scott turned around a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay? Your heart's beating really fast."

Stiles eyes narrowed. "You didn't fall down the stairs, huh?"

"It really doesn't matter." She muttered, opening her book and staring down at it, studiously ignoring them.

She missed the look Scott and Stiles exchanged, or the brief, silent conversation the two had before the teacher called for them to pay attention.

Stiles sighed, reaching into his bag and pulling out the Dread Doctors photocopied book. He had told Scott about Cat's interest in the book and if all they had to do was read it to remember things, he couldn't help but think that just maybe that was all Cat needed too. Maybe the Dread Doctors were behind whatever was happening to her and if that was the case, he really hoped he could trick her into reading it.

He didn't try his plan until the bell rang, signalling the end of class and he quickly stood up, grabbing his books and "accidentally" knocking the Dread Doctor book off the desk. He quickly left before anyone could stop him but when he was out the door, he risked a glance back, seeing Cat had picked it up and was frowning down at it before shoving it inside her binder and into her bag.

Maybe, finally, he could finally get his Cat back. Maybe, she would get her memories and maybe she could help him before he went completely insane over this Donovan thing.

"Cat."

Stiles eyes narrowed as Theo approached her and he quickly left, not wanting to see that interaction.

"Hey Theo." Cat said, giving him a small smile.

"You were supposed to text me when you go home last night."

"Right." She sighed. "I'm sorry. My Dad wanted to discuss something important with me and it was super late when we were done and I totally blanked."

"It's okay, I understand. Did you want to get together tonight?"

Cat glanced down at her now covered arm, thinking about how many more bruises she could handle and thinking she didn't want to push it anymore. God, she sometimes wished she was stronger. "Thanks but I really can't. I have a project I'm working on."

"How about tomorrow?" Theo asked with a small frown.

"Maybe next week when I'm done. I- I really gotta go. I'll see you around Theo." She rushed out of the classroom and down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, rushing inside and dropping her books on the counter as she leaned towards the mirror trying to steady her breath.

"Cat."

She lifted her eyes in the mirror, meeting Scott's eyes, who had just walked in behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"This is the girls bathroom. You're going to get in trouble."

"I'm fine." He told her. "But are you?"

She frowned. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lying." He stated. "Your heart is beating too fast, and you smell of anxiety and fear and if I touch your hand-" He stepped closer, cautiously reaching out his hand, giving Cat the time to pull away. But she stood frozen to the spot, watching him in the mirror. His hand closed on hers and they both watched as black veins traveled up his arms. "-it'll show me you're in pain." He finished.

She breathed a small sigh of relief as her body began to ache a little less.

"What the actual hell?" She whispered.

"I have some gifts." He said with a shrug. "Who hurt you Cat?"

She looked at Scott, their eyes meeting once again in the mirror and she could only shrug.

"If it's your Dad-"

"I never said that." She snapped.

Scott held up his hands in surrender. "But if it is, I can help you."

She continued to stare at him in the mirror, feeling a little less vulnerable this way. A part of her wanted to tell him to leave her alone for good but another part wanted to just turn and fall into his arms and let him take care of her again.

Again?

That didn't make sense. When had Scott McCall ever taken care of her?

"I don't need help." She told him, defiantly lifting her chin.

Scott sighed. "I'm here if you ever do though, Cat. Don't ever forget that."

He left her alone in the bathroom and she sighed, her chin dropping to her chest. She allowed herself a few minutes to pull herself together, listening as the bell rang out in the hallway and she waited until she was sure the hallway was clear before exiting the bathroom and rushing down the hall, wanting to leave the school as soon as possible.

When she got home, she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing her Dad wasn't there and rushed up to her room, changing into some sweats and crawling into her bed, grabbing her bag and pulling out her binder. She grabbed the stack of papers inside, tossing the binder aside as she looked down at the book now in her lap. Stiles had dropped it in class and Cat remembered he had shown it to her when he was trying to convince her that they had hung out. She had thought it looked familiar then so when he had dropped it, she had picked it up, wanting to read it and try to figure out what struck a chord in her. She could always return it to him tomorrow.

Cat settled back onto her pillow, opening up to the first page.

… … …

She slept horribly, and spent the whole night tossing and turning, falling into dream after dream. She dreamed of wolves but not any kind of wolves, these were half human, half wolves, werewolves, her mind kept telling her. She dreamed of assassins, of ninja's, a friend with a sword through her gut. She dreamed of Erica, in a closet, her lifeless eyes staring up at her. She dreamed of helping someone in green leather, a blonde with glasses who was really good at computers. It was Felicity, but she hadn't heard from her since before they had moved. She dreamed of Iron Man and Captain America, she was in purple and helping them. She dreamed of a man with a silver arm, his arms wrapping around her in a hug and finally she saw the men in the masks, the dread doctors, infiltrating every part of her dreams, telling her to forget. She kept tossing and turning, the dreams replaying over and over. Cat finally woke up at 4 am, breathing heavily as she looked around in confusion. A part of her felt like she shouldn't be here but she didn't know where she was supposed to be. With a small groan, she reached for her laptop and turned it on. She went to open up one of her games but stopped, the mouse hovering over her skype. She clicked on it and logged in, clicking on the last conversation she had and hitting add.

Cat: _Hi, are you around?_

There was no reply and Cat took the username and all the info she had on this mystery guy and tried to find out more. Everything she tried though seemed to be hitting a dead end. The only information she could glean was the fact that he was in Africa. She didn't know anyone in Africa.

JBB: _Shuri says stop trying to breach the firewalls. You made them so well that you said you probably couldn't even get back in. If you want to know something, just ask._

A blush appeared on Cat's face and she was glad he couldn't see it.

Cat: _Who are you?"_

JBB: _You know who I am, Cat._

Cat: _I really don't._

JBB: _Look, if I call you, do you promise not to hang up?_

Cat: _My Dad's sleeping, don't be loud, he gets pissed if I wake him up._

Moments later, her skype began to ring and she quickly answered it, frowning as she stared at the man on the screen in front of her. She could admit he was good looking, definitely the kind of good looking that would get her all flustered and embarrassed whenever he talked to her. His shoulder length brown hair was half up, pulled back from his face, the beginnings of a beard on his cheeks. his blue eyes stared at her with warmth and worry, like he knew her and knew what she was going through, which was impossible because she didn't even know what she was going through. She leaned closer with a small frown as she tried to see what was up with his arms, the left one seemed a little off.

"Do you have a metal arm?" She blurted out, one hand coming up to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude. Wait a sec." She narrowed her eyes as she looked harder at him. "Wait a sec." She muttered again "You were- my dreams- you-" Her eyes widened. "I had a dream about you, and- and the Avengers. That wasn't a dream, was it?"

He shook his head, now staring at her in confusion as he got a good look at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You said you knew me, right?"

He nodded. "I- I do know you. You just look different."

"How did I look?" She couldn't help but ask.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping through it before holding up a picture to the webcam so she could see. Cat stared at it in awe. It was a picture of this guy smiling at the camera, his arm around her, or at least whom Cat assumed was her. She wasn't wearing glasses, her hair was it's natural color full of big loose curls that went halfway down her back. Her sea colored eyes glittered with laughter, a huge smile on her face as she looked at the camera. She was gorgeous, she didn't even believe it was really her, no wonder this guy was staring so oddly at her. And was she wearing black leather? Why was she wearing black leather?

"Why am I wearing black leather?" She blurted out loud

"Because you ruined your purple leather outfit." He replied.

Cat frowned. "Okay. Let's start over. Who are you?"

"Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Or rather, James Buchanan Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier." He winced as he said the last part

"Oh my god, yes, you were on the news a few months back. You bombed a place in Vienna and there was a worldwide hunt for you."

"Except I didn't." He told her. "I was innocent. That's how we met. Iron Man recruited you to help bring me in but when we met, you realized I was innocent and decided to help me instead."

"How did I know that?"

"You're a Seer."

She shook her head. "Wait wait wait, ok. I'm so confused. Ok."

"Why did you decide to message me?" Bucky asked.

Cat shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Weird things are happening to me. It started with a date last night-"

"With Stiles?" He interrupted.

"No, Theo. Wait, why would I be out with Stiles?" She pushed the palm of her hand into her forehead. "Wait, they've talked to me about this before. They- They said we were dating but my brain tells me he was dating Malia."

"Cat." Bucky softly said. "I don't know what you remember about my story but I spent years being brainwashed and having my mind wiped over and over again."

"Is- is that what happened to me?"

"We think so."

"We?"

"Stiles and I." Bucky explained. "He told me what was going on. He's worried about you, all your friends are."

"I don't remember having friends." She whispered.

"But you do." He told her. "You have so many people that care for you. Someone's messing with your head Cat."

She nodded. "I- I was out on this date and all of a sudden I was being shocked. I went into the bathroom and there was electricity crawling all over me, it was weird and then there was this woman, she was screaming. It felt like it was in my mind, yet all around me. I ended up ending the date. He kissed me on the cheek and it just felt… so wrong. Then at school, Stiles dropped this book called the Dread Doctors and I took it home and read it because they looked so familiar and I can't help but think this book ties into what's happening to me. But it's just a book, right? So I fell asleep after reading this book and I started dreaming, which is weird because I don't usually dream. But I did and it was so many weird things that you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. But I do know I had a dream about The Avengers. When I woke up and turned on my computer, I couldn't help but feel like I had to message you and I don't even know why."

"Whatever did this to you, it's not strong enough, you keep trying to break through, they can't hold back your Seer powers. You once told me you were the most powerful Seer to come along in centuries, if not ever, of course you'd be pushing back against them trying to mind wipe you."

"I feel like I'm going insane." She muttered.

"You're not. I promise you're not." Bucky assured her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Our last conversation was the night before you started school. So something happened right after then."

"But what?" She whispered to herself, turning to look at the book on her bedside table. She grabbed it and held it up to Bucky. "Do you recognize this book?"

He looked at it and shook his head. "To be fair, being in cryo and then sent out to murder people didn't exactly give me a lot of extra time to read."

"Was that a joke?"

"A self-deprecating one." He told her. "I mean, it's true."

She frowned. "Are they going to make me do that?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not the same people who did it to me. There's a different motive behind this. I'd say you should talk to Stiles but it seems like every time you do, your memory of it is wiped."

She scrunched up her nose. "Is that why he keeps coming up to me, acting like we had done something the night before that I had no memory of."

"Exactly."

"It has to do with these Dread Doctors." Cat sighed. "They look familiar."

Bucky frowned. "Look, why don't I talk to Stiles, maybe he can tell me about these guys. Maybe if you stay clear, whoever is watching you won't mind wipe you again."

"How do I know I won't forget this conversation?" She wondered.

"We don't. Look, I'm working with Shuri to find a way to permanently restore your memories. We'll get them back for you, Cat, just like you did for me."

She looked at him sharply. "I did that for you?"

He nodded. "You did. You saved me. I'm going to help you."

"Okay." She whispered. "I- I should go, I guess."

"Message me your number on here, we'll keep in touch."

"If I remember you." She mumbled.

"We'll figure it out, I promise. Write everything down, I filled up books and books as I regained my memories just in case someone tried to take them again. You're one of my best friends after Steve, Cat, we're going to do this, okay?"

She nodded, saying goodbye and ending the call with Bucky Barnes, whom she was supposedly best friends with. And wasn't that a complete mindfuck? She didn't remember having many friends. Felicity Smoak, who had taught her everything about hacking back in the day had been her friend but after her Dad's job transfer, they had lost touch. Erica had been her only other friend but she had disappeared, never to be heard from again, leaving Cat friendless once more. But if what she had been dreaming about was true, if weird creatures out there existed, if these Dread Doctors had done something to her, maybe it was tied into Erica somehow. Maybe her friend had never wanted to leave and had been waiting all this time to be rescued. Who could she ask for help? Maybe Scott? He had said he would help her but what if going to him caused her mind to be wiped again? What if talking to Bucky caused it to happen? How did it even happen? Could they do it from afar or would they magically appear in her room and do something?

Cat let out a small shudder at the thought and stood up, walking to her desk and pulling out an empty notebook. She grabbed a pen and went back to her bed, opening it up to the first page and writing everything she had just talked about with Bucky, down. She didn't want to forget anymore.

She stayed up until it was time for school, writing down every last detail she could remember.

Cat left early for school, having hid the book under her mattress and taking the Dread Doctor book with her. She went into the office and sat at the computer, trying to research the origin of the book. The odd thing was, nothing was coming up. It was almost as if the book didn't even exist, no trace of it online, no trace of the publishing company, nothing on the author. Even if the book was self-published, there should have been traces of it somewhere but nothing she tried was yielding any results. She let out a sigh, looking at the book and trying to find some kind of hint to point her in the right direction. She finally saw it on the acknowledgements page. A name. Gabriel Valack. It wasn't much but maybe it was something she could look into.

Cat punched in that name on him, frowning to learn that he was in Eichen House now. She had never been there but the hospital gave her the heebie jeebies whenever she had gone by it or heard about it and she could never quite figure out why. But it looked like if she wanted to learn anything about this stupid book and what had been done to her, she would have no choice but to go to Eichen House and find this Dr. Gabriel Valack person. Maybe he would be able to shed some light on all this, if he wasn't too far gone or too crazy.

Looking up at the time, Cat swore, realizing she had missed biology and she had to hand in an assignment. She could make it there before next class and tell Mrs. Finch that she was stuck doing office work, Principal Thomas would cover for her like always. She rushed down the hallway, stopping in the doorway to Biology to see Scott talking to Mrs. Finch.

"Scott, I don't think you should drop." She was telling him.

He dropped the pen and began wheezing and Mrs. Finch stood up, calling his name in concern.

"Scott. What's happening?' She was asking, moving around the desk towards him as he fell against it.

"He's having an asthma attack." Cat informed the teacher, dropping her bag and lunging forward to grab Scott's arm. He automatically turned towards her, his full weight falling against her and she let out a small grunt, taking them both to the ground. She propped him up against the desk.

"Someone get the nurse." Mrs. Finch was yelling.

"Scott, where's your inhaler?" Cat asked with a small frown. She vaguely remembered that he had asthma a few years back when she had the biggest crush on him and it had inhibited his playing lacrosse. When he had made first line, she had assumed he had grown out of it or something. She had stopped stalking him not long after that, mainly because he had started seeing Allison Argent. Cat frowned, wondering where Allison had disappeared to and even as she thought that, a brief glimpse of the dark hair teen flashed through her mind, her on the ground, staring up at someone, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. But where had she seen that before? She never had because she was lying on the ground a mere five feet away, a sword wound in her own stomach. Her frown only deepened. Had she dreamed that? Because it made absolutely no sense to her.

She shook her head, grabbing Scott's face as she tried to get him to look at her but his eyes were unfocused, staring off into the distance. She grabbed his backpack, rifling through it to find his inhaler but coming up empty handed.

"The nurses office." Cat yelled at everyone standing around. "There's an extra inhaler there."

She saw a few people disperse and looked back to Scott, all the while talking to him, trying to get him to focus and trying to get him to match her breathing.

"I have it. I have an inhaler."

Cat looked up to see Liam pushing through everyone and drop down beside her. She took the inhaler for him and held it up to Scott's mouth as Liam grabbed his hand and tried to force him to grab the inhaler.

"Scott, come on." Cat cried. "You need to do your part. Come on, please."

"Let me try." Liam told her.

Cat turned to look at him, her eyes widening as his turned yellow and he growled out Scott's name. Scott gasped, his eyes finally focusing on them as he pulled the inhaler back to his mouth and used it, taking a deep breath in to help.

"Oh thank god." Cat muttered as the wheezing stopped and his breathing began to even out. She looked at Liam again to see his eyes were normal and she briefly wondered if she had been imagining it, but as quickly as that thought appeared, she pushed it outside of her mind. There was no way she could imagine something like that.

"Thanks." Scott managed to gasp out, looking between the two.

"I thought you grew out of your asthma." Cat said with a frown before realizing what she had said, her face going bright red.

"It was the book, wasn't it?" Liam asked.

"What book?" Cat asked, although a part of her already knew.

Scott merely nodded, not going into detail with Cat. "I saw something." He explained. "It must've triggered an asthma attack."

Cat glanced up at Mrs. Finch who was trying to clear the rest of the students away.

"Can you walk?" She asked, standing up and holding out a hand to Scott. Liam stood up too and together, they pulled Scott to his feet. Cat stepped forward, throwing one of his arms over her shoulder and told Liam to do the same.

"Mrs. Finch." She called. "We're going to take Scott to the nurses office but I think he'll be okay."

The teacher nodded, a worried look on her face but let them pass. When they were down the hall and out of sight, Cat removed herself from under Scott's arm, looking up at him as she bit her lip.

"What do you mean you saw something, like you had a vision?"

Scott shook his head. "No, like I relived a memory."

She nodded, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Liam. "And you, with the glowy eyes?"

Liam shrugged, looking to Scott for help.

Cat sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to know anymore. She didn't want to risk being wiped again. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Okay, I need to be somewhere. I'm glad you're okay Scott, I'll talk to you later."

She hiked up her backpack and took off down the hall before either of the guys could call her back. When Cat exited the school, she took off down the road. She had only gotten a few blocks when a vehicle pulled up beside her and rolled down the window.

"Cat?"

She stopped, looking over to see Theo frowning at her from the drivers seat.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I… I'm going to Eichen House." She found herself saying.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

She hesitated before deciding what to say. "My uncle is in there. They just called to tell me he's having a bad day, I wanted to go check on him."

"I'll drive you." He offered.

Cat sighed, not wanting to accept help but knowing she had no choice but to accept it. "Sure, thanks."

She moved over to the other side and got into the truck.

"Why are you the point of contact?" Theo asked, having turned the car towards Eichen House. "Come on Cat, you're just a kid."

"I'm Eighteen." She told him. "My Dad isn't the most stable, so I just entered my number in the next of kin."

"Oh." Theo said with a frown. "Your unstable Dad, is he the one who gave you those bruises you were trying to hide?"

Even though her sleeves were already pulled down and not visible, Cat pulled them over her hands.

"I fell down the stairs." She muttered.

"Cat." He placed his hand on top of hers and all she could do was stare down at their hands. She couldn't look at him, wouldn't look at him because she was too afraid that if she did, everything would come tumbling out and she couldn't have that. She was so close to graduating, so close to leaving this stupid town and her stupid Father behind her. She only had to make it a few more months.

"I fell down the stairs." She reiterated.

He sighed, pulling his hand back and they remained silent for the rest of the ride.

When he pulled into the parking lot of Eichen house, he made to get out but Cat stopped him.

"I really appreciate the ride and you can go home now, I can get back on my own, but I also need to go in alone. My uncle reacts oddly to strangers, he'll sometimes get violent."

"I can wait in the waiting room." He said with a frown.

She shook her head. "Please Theo, I need to go in alone."

He reluctantly nodded and Cat slid out of the truck, acting like she knew where she was going as she walked to what she hoped was the entrance. It was, thank god, and she went inside the building and up to the orderly who was writing something with a frown. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing and she forced a smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if you can help me out, I'm looking for Dr. Valack. I believe he's a patient here."

"No. No visitors in the closed ward, not after last time."

"What happened last time?"

The orderly leaned closer as he glared at her. "Don't play dumb with me. I know who you are."

"Who I am?"

" _Lina, my little Lina, you came, how did you find me?"_

Cat glanced up and looked around. "Who was that?"

"Who was what?" The Orderly sneered.

"Who's Lina? Who said that?"

Vaguely, the name sounded familiar and she figured it was because her name was Catalina. But only Felicity had ever called her Lina and that was only online. Yet the voice had sounded almost achingly familiar.

"There's no one else here." The Orderly snapped "And you're not getting back there."

 _"Why are you here my Little Lina?"_

Cat spun around and all of a sudden she was in a brightly lit hallway, in front of her was a younger version of her. If Cat could guess, she would say it was freshman Cat. Probably right after she had moved here.

" _I- I had a dream, I didn't want to believe it but you're here. You're really here."_

 _"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have been triggered yet. How did they start?"_

 _"A- a school shooting. But how are you here?" younger Cat asked. "You're dead."_

 _"I'm not. I had to leave little Lina and you have to, too. Before he sees you."_

 _"Mom." Cat whispered. "No. I just found you. Please, tell me what's going on. What's happening to me. Why do I see things?"_

 _Marisol stepped forward, placing her hands on Cat's face. "You must go now, Lina, before he sees." She placed a kiss on her forehead before hugging her, her lips moving to her ears. "You must forget this."_

Cat woke up on the floor of the reception area in Eichen House, looking up at the orderly in shock.

"Do I need to readmit you?" He mumbled, leaning back.

"Readmit me?" Cat asked in confusion as she sat up. "I- I've never been here." But even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. She had been here, back when she first moved here and she had seen her mom.

"Give it up. You went by the name Francesa and you were with that Stilinski kid."

Cat sent him a confused look. Apparently she had been here more than once. With Stiles and also to see her Mom.

Her mom that had been dead for 16 years.

What the actual fuck was going on here?

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a week late. oops. But i'm all caught up with what I had wwritten... double oops.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Summary: SInce reading the book and regaining a memory, Cat's beginning to think this whole mind wipe thing is more and more believable. Stiles has answers for her and when she's pulled into his memory, she can't help but trust him more, even as her gut is telling her not to trust Theo. A Chimera is dead, Theo knows about Donovan, and another Chimera is found.**

 **... ... ...**

Cat had been escorted out of the building and she had told them to fuck off before hurrying off the Theo's truck.

"Is your uncle okay?"he asked as she slid inside.

"He's sedated, resting comfortably." She easily lied, reaching into her bag and digging out her phone. "I just remembered I was supposed to meet Malia for tutoring. I'm going to see where she is, can you drop me off there?"

"Of course." He easily replied, driving back towards town.

Cat quickly tapped out a message to the taller girl but instead of talking about tutoring, she asked for Stiles number, claiming a homework question. Malia instantly wrote back with the number and telling Cat she wasn't that stupid to think she needed help from Stiles and to message her later. She didn't bother responding, instead opening up a new chat and messaging Stiles, asking where he was. She needed to talk to him, it was important.

He replied that he was at the hospital helping a friend and they could meet up later. Instead, she told him she was on her way there and directed Theo there, stating Malia had said she would meet her there. He looked skeptical but did as she asked and when they arrived, she leaned over to hug him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanking him profusely before jumping out of the truck and heading into the hospital. She resisted the urge to wipe her mouth. Kissing Theo, even on the cheek still felt all sorts of wrong but she didn't want to risk him still watching her if she wiped the kiss away.

She texted Stiles again and went to the designated meeting area and when he saw her, he couldn't help but look hopeful.

"When was I at Eichen House with you?" she asked by way of greeting.

He sighed, his face slightly dropping. "How did you find out about that?"

"I was just there and the orderly said something about me and you being there and that I used my middle name, which is crazy 'cause I don't tell anyone my horrific middle name."

"Francesa." He automatically replied.

Cat pulled a face. "Yeah, that right there makes everything more believable."

"Why were you there?" He asked, staring intensely at her.

She stopped, her eyes widening. "I- I have an uncle and he-"

"No, you don't Cat." He gently cut her off. "We don't lie to each other. We may withhold certain, important information, but we don't lie to each other. Why were you there?"

Cat sighed, adjusting her headband to catch the stray hairs before turning to her bag and pulling out the Dread Doctors book. She shoved it at him.

"You dropped this. I didn't give it back to you because it looked familiar so I wanted to see why. I know it's wrong and I'm sorry but something weird is going on with me and I needed to know what."

"I know. I dropped it on purpose." Stiles informed her, motioning to the chairs as he sat down. She reluctantly sat beside him.

"Why?"

"Hoping you'd read it and remember. Did you?"

"Remember what?" She cautiously asked.

"Your encounter with the Dread Doctors."

"Because you think they've been wiping me." She murmured. Off his surprised look, she let out a small shrug. "This guy finally caught me on Skype. His name is Bucky? He acted like you knew each other and had discussed this at lengths."

"We have. So you believe it?"

She gave him a small sad smile. "I think something definitely weird is going on and weird things are happening to me. But I think there's a good chance that something is going to keep wiping me."

His shoulders slumped. "So you still don't remember me."

"Hey." She reached over, placing her hand on his and this time, this one didn't feel wrong. Not like when she touched Theo. "I believe both him and you when you both say that you and I were dating. All I'm saying right now, is don't get your hopes up, Stiles. Apparently I've been mind wiped a few times and who's to say it's not going to happen again. But when we stop whomever is doing this, I promise we'll figure it all out, okay?"

Stiles nodded, staring down at the book sh had shoved at him.

"Until then, tell me, when were we in Eichen?"

He sighed. "Well there was that time you willingly admitted yourself to protect me, the time we went back looking for Meredith's help and the time you came charging in with Jordan to save Lydia and I from being murdered."

She accepted what he was saying and her mind was stuttering over that information but she shoved it aside, telling herself she would figure that out after. "Did- did you ever come there with me to see my Mom?" She hesitantly asked.

Stiles' head shot up, his eyes wide as eh stared at her. "You're Mother died before you ever knew she was in there."

"I thought she died when I was two."

"How?" He curiously asked. His Cat always assumed her Mother killed herself after her visions became too much, only to learn that her Father had apparently killed her. It wasn't until a few months ago she had learned that her Mother had been alive and in Beacon Hills up until recently. In Eichen House of all places. Stiles couldn't help but wonder what this iteration of Cat thought had happened to her Mother.

"A car accident." She replied. "She went out shopping one night and some drunk driver hit her. Dad says she was killed on impact."

"Shit." Stiles whispered. "Then why do you think she was in Eichen House?"

Cat nervously chewed her bottom lip, hesitant to tell him just in case he thought she was crazy. But no, Scott had said something about seeing something and Liam had asked if it was because of the book. Maybe she had seen something because of the book.

"I- I went there to see Dr. Valack." She admitted, ignoring Stiles sharp intake of breath. "I read the book but I could find nothing about it online. Like, it was published but the publishing company, the author and even the book title doesn't seem to exist anywhere and it wasn't making any sense to me so I scoured that whole book for clues and finally came across one name. Dr. Valack. I found him online and learned he was at Eichen house, so I went there."

"They didn't let you see him, did they?"

She shook her head. "Nope. They said not after last time, whatever the hell that means. Why who is he?"

"The author of this book. He wrote it so people would read it and remember their interactions with the Dread Doctors."

"And you guys must've all read it. Did you remember anything? I don't remember meeting them."

"No. Everyone who's read the book has been getting weird visions, like repressed memories."

"So, something at Eichen House triggered me and I remembered my Mother. But how could she ever be at Eichen House? She died from a car accident. And if I did see her there, how would I ever forget that? Did I mention seeing her ever before?"

Stiles shook his head. "No because you always thought she was dead. You grew up thinking your Mom killed herself because she couldn't handle the visions. She was a Seer like you. A couple years ago, you found out your Dad killed her. That also turned out to be false when we found files that she was a patient at Eichen House."

Cat looked stunned at this new information and she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to have an anxiety attack. Her chest constricted, it felt tight and heavy, everything was too hot and she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. Her skin was too itchy and she began scratching her arms.

Stiles, realizing exactly what was going on, grabbed her shoulders, softly calling her name to try and get her to focus on him. He talked her through it, using the techniques he had learned to deal with them and when she calmed down, she looked at him, tears in her eyes. She pulled back, hastily wiping them away. She hadn't cried in years and she'd be damned if she started now.

But to Stiles, it was just another glaringly obvious thing these Dread Doctors had done to Cat. His Cat didn't get panic attacks. She was fierce and strong but more than anything, calm. She was the one who handled his anxiety and his Cat was okay with crying, she didn't see it as a weakness like this new, unimproved version of Cat seemed to.

"I get panic attacks all the time." He softly told her.

She looked at the floor, not willing to meet his eyes but did ask, "How do you get through them?"

"Usually with you." He replied with a shrug.

She looked up at him now and a part of her chest still ached but this time it was because she couldn't remember him and she wished she could. This Stiles in front of her, the one being so honest and open and helpful, she wished she could remember him, she wished she could wrap her arms around him and sink into his warmth, perhaps let him tell her that everything would be alright. That they would get through this and he would be there for her.

"Hey, you know we'll get through this right?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in shock as she wondered if she had spoken out loud.

"I know you don't remember anything and I know it must kill you to have to hear about your mom all over again but trust me, we'll figure this out. I'm not going to abandon you just because you don't remember anything."

Cat knew that if she was capable of crying, she would have burst into tears right there.

Instead, she forced a smile to her face. "I can see why old me totally fell for you, Stiles."

He couldn't resist lifting a hand and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You're still my girl, Cat."

Cat stared at him, leaning forward without realizing it, her lips mere inches from him.

The lights flickered around them and she pulled away, quickly standing as she glanced up.

"I should probably go check on Lydia." He muttered. "Did you want to come with me?"

She nodded, letting him lead her towards the elevator. "What's she doing? And what is she exactly? I've already deduced that Liam is a werewolf, if his eyes were anything to go by, I'm guessing Scott is too."

He threw her a look f surprise. "How did you figure all this out and how are you not freaking out?"

"I had a dream about everything. Bucky kind of confirmed it. And let me tell you how fricking insane that is. Did you know I've met Iron Man and Captain America? That this Bucky guy is the Winter Soldier, the one who was all over the news and is supposed to be some crazy assassin? Unless you didn't know that, in which case, can you not tell anyone? But this is crazy. I'm friends with him, he says I fixed him whatever the hell that means."

He smiled at her, happy to see traces of his Cat leaking through. "Don't worry, I know about Bucky, we all do. I was there when you met Iron Man and I've talked to Captain America. I was just as blown away as you are, trust me."

"Is my life really that insane and crazy?" She asked as they got on the elevator.

"Pretty much." He confirmed.

"That's so crazy." Cat muttered and they both fell silent as she wondered what else she could ask him.

When the bell signified they had reached their floor and the doors opened, Cat stepped out, turning to look at Stiles who was staring at something else in the elevator.

"Stiles?" She softly called .

He ignored her though, his eyes now on something only he could see as he stepped out of the elevator and followed whatever he was seeing down the hall. Cat wondered if he was seeing a memory and she could do nothing more than follow him.

His steps were quick and he easily avoided everyone in the hallway. He turned a corner, Cat close behind him and she heard him murmur Mom before he continued walking. Cat wondered what happened to his mother. She wondered if she knew before her memories were taken away and even as she thought that, she vaguely remembered something about Stiles Mom being sick, frontal temporal dementia. She saw a glimpse of Stiles telling her this, of a doctor running the same tests on him. Stiles asking her if she knew the outcome and Cat promising that he would be fine.

She stopped and gasped as the memory hit her. She remembered something. Had she remembered something before and they wiped her again. Should she risk telling Stiles and having the Dread Doctors find out or should she wait and hope more would return to her.

Oh no. Stiles. Where had he gone?

Cat turned another corner, looking up and down the hallway but couldn't find him and she groaned, turning left and rushing down the hallway but finding no trace of him. She backtracked the other way, and couldn't find any traces of him that way either but stopped when she noticed the doorway to the roof was open and she went through the door and up the steps, finding Stiles outside.

"Stiles." She softly called his name but he didn't hear her and as she stepped up beside him, she could see his lip trembling, tears in his eyes.

Hoping she wouldn't startle him too much, Cat slipped her hand into his. Pain lanced through her head, everything went fuzzy and she swore she could see his Dad talking to a woman in a hospital gown, even as she yelled that someone was out to kill her. Cat yanked her hand away, pushing the heel of her hand to the center of her head where the pain was radiating. She groaned, wondering if she was somehow picking up on Stiles memory and without thinking, reached out and grabbed his hand again. The pain returned, everything grew fuzzy and she heard someone yelling.

"Stop it, stop looking at me like that. Stop looking at me." A woman, Stiles' Mother yelled as she rushed them.

She knocked them down and they both went flying back, their hands losing contact. Cat clenched her eyes tight against the pain, forcing them back open when she heard somebody growling and Stiles' pained grunts. It wasn't his mom that had pushed them over but another male, his nails sharp, his teeth sharper as he swiped at Stiles. Cat's eyes widened in disbelief, even as she pushed herself to her feet, her body going into autopilot as she rushed them, tackling the weird creature to the ground. They rolled across the roof, the guy ending up on top of Cat as he began swiping at her and she lifted her arms to cover her face when another growl was heard and suddenly the weight was gone from Cat. She opened her eyes just as Stiles rushed towards her and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, looking towards the creature who was currently fighting another creature. She squinted at him, before her eyes widened.

"Is that Theo? Is he a werewolf?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Stiles told her.

She watched them fight, both of them seemingly evenly matched but Cat's brain was whispering to her about what they were doing wrong and how they could improve, almost like she knew how to fight. And fight well. Finally Theo had the creature by the throat before ripping it out, blood spurting everywhere as he fell to the ground.

"Gross." Cat muttered.

Theo looked over at them, frowning when he saw Cat there. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Got the places mixed up with Malia, ran into Stiles and weird stuff happened, I don't even know where to begin. So, werewolf, huh? How's that been working for you?"

He looked down at the blood on his hands before glancing back at her, than at Stiles, who was looking at the guy on the ground.

"Stiles, Cat, you can't say anything."

"Who would even believe me?" Cat muttered.

"Stiles, please don't say anything." Theo pleaded.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because I never said anything about Donovan."

Stiles looked up at him in shock and Cat stared between the two, feeling like she should know this one but also feeling extremely lost.

"I know what happened to Donovan." Theo said, glancing between the two. "I know everything."

Cat jumped back as Stiles pushed past her and rushed Theo, pushing him into the fence.

"You don't know anything." Stiles hissed.

Theo grabbed his jacket and spun them around, pushing Stiles against the fence. "I was there. I was in the library. When Malia found the book, she was texting us to see where you were, she said she left you at the library. I told her I was close. When I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down."

"You saw him?" Stiles asked in a low voice.

"Just the body." He let go of Stiles and they both relaxed a little. "I saw you come out. I was going to say something but then I saw the cop car. And the body was gone, I don't know who took him. I only saw what you guys saw and I didn't say anything because neither of you did."

Stiles looked past him to Cat who was staring at them in confusion.

"Who's Donovan?" She asked.

Theo turned a confused look to her as well before looking back at Stiles who could only sigh and shake his head.

"She doesn't remember." Stiles mumbled. "Something wiped her mind. A lot."

Theo looked between the two of them, his mouth opened in shock. "She doesn't remember the library?"

"Or us. Her version of events the last few years are much different than ours, or what really happened."

"But who's Donovan?" Cat asked, trying not to be annoyed but the fact that they were talking like she wasn't even there.

"He- he's a Chimera that tried to kill me." Stiles explained. "I tried to escape and brought this scaffolding down on him and killed him but it was an accident."

Even as he said it, another memory played in Cat's head, this one of her watching the scaffolding come down but this Chimera creature was still alive. Cat saw herself picking up a piece of metal and swinging it around, stabbing and killing this Donovan person. She looked up at Stiles who wasn't meeting her eyes and she wondered why he was lying, why he was taking the full blame for this. She wanted to ask but as she looked at Theo, who was staring intently at her, she closed her mouth. She didn't want to ask in front of him.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

"We need to get out of here." Theo said.

Stiles stepped past him and towards Cat who was still looking very confused as she looked between the dead Chimera, Theo and Stiles.

"We can't just leave him here." Stiles said.

"Fine." Theo agreed. "Let's take him. Someone's stealing the bodies anyways right? Now's our chance to find out who."

"Wait, wait, wait." Cat interrupted them. "there's something called Chimera's, and they're dying and someone is stealing the bodies?"

"Basically." Stiles muttered, glancing down at the Chimera.

"Stiles." Theo called. "Come on, we got to do something."

"You killed him." Stiles whispered.

"In self defense." Theo argued. "When I got up here, he was going to kill Cat, I couldn't let that happen."

Stiles sent him a glare.

"If we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth or come up with a really convincing story." Theo continued. "It's your choice, I'm not going to ask you to lie to your Dad."

Stiles rolled his eyes, turning to glance at Cat who sent him an encouraging look. He sighed, moving towards the body. "Don't worry, I've had plenty of practice."

Theo joined him and they each grabbed an arm, picking up the dead Chimera.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

"You should go home." Theo told her. "You don't need to be around for this."

Stiles let out a soft snort. "Good luck. She might not be the Cat I know but I have a feeling that you still can't tell her to stay out of something."

Cat shrugged, following after them. "Apparently Stiles knows me well."

Theo looked away but not before Cat noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"Let's get to the animal clinic." Stiles suggested. "We'll tell Scott to meet us there."

They put the Chimera in the back of Theo's truck and Stiles reached out for Cat's hand, pulling her with him to his jeep before Theo could say anything.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

Cat shrugged. "You covered for me with Theo, why?"

He looked over at her in surprise. "You remembered the library."

"Not much but I remember the scaffolding coming down. I know it didn't kill him so I finished it. Which makes very little sense to me if what I remembered was true. How did I manage to pierce him completely through with a metal pipe? Do you know how much strength you would need? I thought I was just a Seer."

Stiles frowned, glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure Theo was far enough back. He didn't need him listening in on their conversation.

"I covered for you, not because of Theo but because I didn't know how you'd react to learning you killed someone."

She shrugged. "I don't remember doing it and it sounds like it really was in self defense. I might not remember you but I certainly don't want some Chimera killing you either."

"thanks but it's killing me inside and if Scott ever found out…."

"Are you telling me he wouldn't understand?" Cat's brow furrowed. "He's your best friend, right? why wouldn't he understand?"

"You're right, Scott is a werewolf." Stiles confirmed. "He's actually the leader, an Alpha. One becomes an Alpha by killing another Alpha and taking their power, except Scott didn't have to do that. He's what's called a True Alpha. He became an Alpha by refusing to kill, he became an Alpha by his will alone, basically. If he found out I killed someone, he'd hate me, he'd never forgive me."

Cat frowned. "But you didn't kill someone, I did."

"We both did." He argued. "And I don't want Scott knowing you killed someone either. I don't know how he'd react with you… like this."

She grew silent, trying to piece together her thoughts and memories. "Wait." She suddenly said. "You didn't answer my other question."

"Which is?" He prompted.

"How was I able to succeed? I'm pretty weak, I mean, I'm just a seer… supposedly."

"Yeah, about that." One hand came up and scratched the back of his neck. "You were accidentally bitten almost a year ago. Whoever did this-" He vaguely waved an arm in her direction. "-to you, suppressed your Seer Side, probably not realizing they were suppressing your werewolf side."

"I'm a fucking werewolf?" She screeched. "That's not possible. I don't have glowing eyes, or claws or go all furry."

"Because they stopped it, just like they stopped your visions."

"So… wouldn't that- I mean- technically… I'm a Chimera too?"

He shouldn't have been surprised that her brain came to that conclusion so quickly. She was still Cat the genius.

"Technically, yes. But you are a natural Chimera, not what these Dread Doctors are making. Look, Cat, you're not supposed to exist, not according to the supernatural world. That's why these Doctors are trying to make their own. We've tried our hardest to keep this from people because some wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you of they knew and now, if the Dread Doctors found out about you, god only knows what they would do. You can't repeat this to anyone, not even Theo."

"So he doesn't know?"

"No, the rest of the pack does but Theo showed up the night you were first wiped. So I'm not keen on telling him."

She nodded. "I won't say a word."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into the parking lot at the animal clinic. He glanced behind him to see that Theo wasn't there yet and turned to Cat who was nervously biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

She gave him an apologetic look. "I don't remember you."

"I know." He replied with a sigh.

She shook her head. "According to me, I've never had a boyfriend. I've never been kissed and I'm still a virgin." Her face went bright red as she looked down at her hands.

"You're not." He muttered.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Okay, wow. Thanks for that. Kind of sad I have no memories of that. But anyways, remember that when I tell you the next part. Theo asked me out and I went with him because nobody has ever asked me out on a date."

Now it was Stiles turn to look down at his hands. A part of him felt his heart breaking in his chest while another part of him wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and at least try to beat the ever loving shit out of Theo.

"Do you like him?" He instead asked, in a small voice.

"I thought I might have." Cat replied. "But the longer I'm around him, the more of an odd feeling I get. I can't explain it but it makes me nauseous. Like, my stomach clenches up and I don't want to be around him."

Stiles looked up at her, something shining in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"I could kiss you for that." He cried. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. If you, like this, are still getting feelings and stuff about people, him especially, that's all I need to know about him."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, lowering her voice as Theo turned into the clinic. "Why?"

"Because you're always spot on." He whispered. "Always follow your instinct Cat, it's never led you wrong. Don't trust whomever it tells you not to trust."

She nodded, following his lead as they got out of the jeep and moved towards Theo's truck, tossing Cat his keys so he could help Theo.

"The key to the clinic is on there." He told her.

Cat caught the keys and looked down at them with curiosity. "Why do you have keys if Scott works here?"

"You remember that?" He asked in surprised as both guys stared at her in shock.

Her eyes widened and she could feel her face go bright red again as she turned back to the door. "No." She muttered.

The guys got the dead Chimera inside and into a room and on a table before Stiles resumed his line of questioning.

"Then how do you know Scott worked here?"

She rolled her eyes, not exactly excited where this was going. "I had a crush on him when I first moved here so maybe I knew a lot about him that I shouldn't have."

Stiles began to laugh and she looked up at him with a glare. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it kind of is. No matter what Cat you are, you had a crush on Scott."

"What?"

They all turned to the new voice and Cat wanted to just melt into the ground at seeing Scott standing there, looking at them in confusion.

"Cat has a crush on me?"

"Had." Cat muttered. "Had. Before, you know, you guys did something with Er-" She stopped, her eyes widening as she glanced between Scott and Stiles. "What happened to Erica?"

They exchanged a look and her eyes narrowed as she looked between them.

"She didn't run away, did she?" Cat asked, her voice sad as she realized what that meant.

Stiles slowly shook his head, promising to tell her the rest later as he grabbed the sheet covering the Chimera and pulling it down.

"Do you know him?" Theo asked as Scott stared down at him.

"His name's Josh." Scott replied with a small frown. "He was a junior."

Cat tried to place him, but truthfully, she ignored as many people as she could at that stupid school. She was so close to graduating, why did she let herself get pulled into this? Except, she reminded herself, she had been a part of it for a couple years now. Having two sets of memories was really taking it's toll on her.

"Which one did it?" Scott asked, as Stiles covered the body back up. "Was it the one with the cane?"

"Yes." Cat automatically answered.

"What are going to do with him?" Stiles asked, giving Cat a look. "We can't set the alarm and leave. That's how Tracy disappeared. Someones got to stay here with him. "

"Who's Tracy?" Cat asked.

Theo frowned. "Cat, you were there, at the police station. She was the one who hurt Lydia."

Cat looked between the three of them in surprise. "Lydia got hurt?"

Stiles glared at Theo. "She was memory wiped. She doesn't remember."

Cat sighed. "this is getting ridiculous. No point in telling me, not like I'll remember anyways. I want to go home."

"Ill stay." Theo quickly volunteered. "I don't have any big plans."

Scott's phone buzzed and he pulled it out, looking down at it with a look of disbelief.

"What is it?" Stiles hesitantly asked, looking like that was the last thing he wanted to be asking.

"Another one." Scott announced, "another Chimera. She's with Liam."

Stiles sighed. "We need to go then."

"I'll stay." Theo reaffirmed.

Cat glanced at him before looking at Stiles. "Take me home."

"But-"

"No." She snapped. "I don't know what the hell you guys are up to but I don't want any part of… any of this. It's fucking weird and I want to go home."

Stiles sighed, looking crushed and Cat felt bad but she did what she had to.

Theo grabbed her arm as she went to follow Stiles and Scott. "I know things are weird but can I call you later?"

She gave him a shy smile. "Maybe you can explain this all better to me? I feel like I'm going insane."

"I will, I promise." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

Her grin grew wider as she stepped away from him and walked outside, resisting the urge to wipe her cheek as she silently got into Stiles' jeep and ignored his attempts at talking until they were on the road.

"It's him." Cat finally said, turning to look at Stiles. "I'm pretty sure it's him."

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion.

She waved her arms around, agitated by the thoughts running through her head, before pointing at Scott as he turned one way and Stiles turned the other.

"No, Take me with you. What I said back there, complete and utter bullshit. I need to act like I'm, I dunno, angry, annoyed, partially in disbelief."

"What?" A stunned Stiles asked, pulling a U-turn.

Cat rubbed her forehead. "My gut instinct you told me to follow is screaming loudly that Theo tied into all this."

"I knew I didn't trust that little weasel." Stiles muttered.

"The more I can figure out and right down, the more of a chance I have of breaking this." Cat explained. "If Theo suspects I'm learning too much, he's going to make sure I'm wiped again, but it's also going to prove that it's him, I think. It all depends how he acts with me after it happens, right?"

"I- I guess." Stiles hesitantly replied.

"Okay, when you ask me about this weekend and I have no idea what's going on, somehow get me the message that I need to look under my mattress."

"For what?"

"Leave that to me."

"Cat, you're not making much sense."

"Good." She cried. "I want to confuse the fuck out of whomever is doing this to me.

"Ok, I'll tell the others and we-"

"No." Cat interrupted him. "We tell no one until I break through this. We need to keep Theo or the doctors, or whomever as confused as possible so the less people who know, the better."

Stiles pursed his lips but finally agreed just as he pulled into a driveway. Scott walked over to them, looking confused at Cat being there as they got out of the jeep.

"I'm a little curious now." She said, by way of explanation.

He nodded, leading them into the house and motioning them to be quiet as they went up the stairs.

"Moms out with my step dad." Liam said as he opened his bedroom door. "Hi Cat, do you remember stuff yet?"

She shook her head. "I was just… there. Stiles thought a female perspective might be needed."

Liam nodded, motioning them inside and pointing to the bathroom. "It's Hayden. I figured out she was a Chimera and I tried to explain it to her but she took off. So I- I followed her. Her car broke down and I got her out of there just as the Doctor's were coming for her."

Scott sighed, stepping up to the bathroom door and softly knocking on it. "Hayden, it's Scott. We know that you're scared but we just want to help."

Scott turned to look at Liam. "I can hear her heart beating, she's really freaked out."

"She was okay when we got here." Liam assured him. "I went to text you for like two seconds and she went and locked herself in there."

"Why?" Stiles wondered.

"I don't know."

"She's definitely a Chimera?" Scott asked.

Liam nodded. "There were doctors coming for her and she said she heard a voice saying, your condition improves."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look as Stiles stepped forward.

"Okay, that's unsettling. Hayden?" He knocked on the door. "This is Stiles. Your sister works for my Dad down at the station? Just open the door, you can trust us."

"Better Idea." Cat said pulling Stiles back and stepping up to the door. "Hayden, I think you need some girl time." She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it into the doorknob, wiggling it around until the lock popped. "So I'm coming in." She opened the door just enough to squeeze in to the bathroom and closed it behind her, locking it up.

"Hey." She heard Stiles cry.

"I believe you all." Hayden said, staring at Cat with wide eyes.

Cat's eyes were just as wide as she stared at the younger teen who had claws, fangs, and glowing eyes. "I don't doubt that."

"How do I make it stop?"

"Let the guys in, they can help you, because I honestly don't remember."

"You- you're like me?"

Cat shrugged. "I honestly don't remember. I'm going to open the door. They'll help you, I promise."

Hayden finally nodded and Cat opened the door, stepping back so the guys could see her.

"How do I make it stop?" Hayden asked.

Cat backed out of the bathroom as Scott and Liam tried to coach her through it. Stiles watched her before following her out.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "You guys are starting to know more and more of these Chimera's. How are you supposed to save them all?"

"I don't know." Stiles replied "But we're going to try."

Cat sighed, looking away and catching sight of the alarm clock. "I really do need to go home now. If my Dad-" she faltered, frowning as she looked at Stiles. "How do I go home, knowing that old me thought he killed my mom before old me and now new me learned she didn't even die. That didn't even make sense."

"But I get it." Stiles said with a small smile. "I always get it. Say the word, and I'll tell my Dad what he's doing to you."

"Nothing." Cat quickly replied.

"What did I say about us lying to each other?" He gently reminded her.

Cat frowned. "We don't. I'd feel a whole lot better if I remembered that for sure but I will take your word on it."

Stiles looked behind him, seeing the other guys had it covered and calling out that he was taking Cat home. He ushered her outside and into the jeep before continuing their conversation by reaching over and grabbing her arm, pushing up the sleeve to point out the bruise on her arm.

"You can't let him keep doing this. He hurt you, he almost killed you before and then he took off, letting you fend for yourself. You need to say something, Cat, we can make him answer for everything, finally."

She stared down at her arm with a frown. "This Cat that you know, she sounds amazing, like she could look after herself after her Dad up and left her. I don't think I can though. I'm not strong enough, not like her."

"You are her." He cried. "Just because something came along and twisted your mind and made you forget doesn't mean that, that Cat doesn't exist, that she still isn't in you. They've warped your mind so much and made you think you've put up with his mental and physical abuse for so long, that you can't escape it. But you can, Cat. Because it isn't real."

"But it is." She quietly replied. "In my mind, it's very real. I have the memories and the scars to prove it."

That shut him up and he sighed, starting up the jeep and backing out of the driveway.

"I don't like him hurting you."

Cat pursed her lips together. "I'm fine. Please, just take me home."

Another sigh, but he did as she asked.

… … …


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said, I caught up with what was pre written. I wanted to stick to every week but it wasn't feasible. EVery second week might not be feasible.

I'm... sick... for lack of better term. I have a heart condition and it leaves me exhausted more often than not, sometimes, trying to even think and type, it's too much. But I'm still trying cuz there's so much I want to write... I'm just... too tired. This has been the last 8 months of my life and god knows how much longer I have so bear with me, I'ma keep trying.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

Cat woke up, blinking in confusion as something vibrated every few seconds. It took her a few more moments to realize that it was her phone in her backpack and she groaned and rolled out of her bed to crawl over to her bag and dig around for her phone. Who the hell would actually be calling her this early on a Saturday. Actually, the better question was who the hell would be calling her?

Her hand finally grasped the phone just as it stopped vibrating and she pulled it out, looking at the number in confusion. Did she even know anyone internationally? She contemplated googling all those numbers on her screen when her phone began ringing again from the same number ans she frowned, hitting answer and lifting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She cautiously answered.

"Cat? You answered! I didn't think you would." A deep voice replied. It seemed slightly familiar and her sleep addled brain worked hard to place it.

"Who is this?" She asked.

There was silence and then a loud woosh of air exhaled on the other end. "You were wiped again."

"What? Oh. Bucky, It's you."

"Oh good. You weren't wiped. So they're obviously not listening in to your private conversations, which must mean this is someone who sees you."

Cat sighed. "Yeah, and we had him on watch duty all night so he couldn't exactly run off to tell his little buddies to wipe me."

"What?" Bucky asked.

Cat quickly caught him up on everything that had happened yesterday, ending with her suspicions of Theo, which she felt were pretty much justified if he had been kept busy last night and she was left here with the few memories she still had. That wasn't what intrigued Bucky though, he was more interested in the memory slash vision she had while at Eichen House.

"The Cat I knew definitely hadn't seen her Mother since she was supposedly killed when you were younger."

"That's what Stiles said." Cat agreed. "Which means, whatever happened there was a brand new memory that was completely forgotten by me and old Cat. For the record, can I just say that talking about me and Old Cat is really fucking weird?"

"I did it too, I still do it. There are memories as Bucky, prewar Bucky and memories as the Asset, I refer to them separately sometimes, it makes things easier."

"I need my memories back."

"Too bad there wasn't another you that could go into your mind and unlock them, like you did for me."

Cat frowned. "Explain to me how I did that."

"You locked us in a cell, and just, touched my head. Nothing happened. You were going to give up, but then all of a sudden you were in my head."

"How?" She pressed.

"I don't know, I wasn't even aware of the cell anymore, I was just in there too. It was a hallway, a long one with matching doors, they contained my memories. Long story short, you basically busted all the bad ones opened and destroyed whatever was in there, terminating my trigger words and basically making my memories accessible to me again."

Cat let out a frustrated sigh. She had been hoping there was something there she could use on herself but with no one else around with the abilities she had, she didn't know if it was possible.

"Not what you wanted to hear?" Bucky guessed.

"Not exactly. I need someone to get into my mind. Apparently, I can't do it to myself."

"There might be." He hesitantly replied. "I'm waiting for Steve to contact us. He went on a mission with the others and it's in pretty deep so it's been radio silence but the person with abilities similar to yours is Wanda. When he contacts us, I'm going to see if she could help."

"Scarlet Witch?" She asked, trying to remember her but coming up blank.

"You helped her so she's going to want to return the favour. In the meantime, you can talk to Scott or even Derek, see if they can help the werewolf way."

"Who's Derek?" She automatically asked.

"You called him your annoying big brother. Said something about him being the Alpha at one point, you're better off asking Stiles about him. But while you were here, you called to ask him for help about going in the werewolf way, but he wouldn't help you. Maybe Scott can."

"What even is the werewolf way?" She muttered.

"Claws in the back of your neck? You tried to explain it to me, he did it with Stiles and took you along with him."

Even as Bucky explained it, Cat grabbed the back of her neck, almost like she could feel claws digging into her neck, A distant memory sprung to her mind, her yelling out for Stiles, begging him to look at her.

"I- I think I vaguely remember that." She whispered, trying to hold on to it. It was gone though and she shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. I'm going to go talk to them, maybe they can help."

"We'll get this figured out." He promised. "I'll talk to you later, Cat."

"Bye, Bucky."

She hung up and opened her door to use the bathroom jumping back when she saw her Dad was bent over his ear to the door.

"Are you listening to my private phone call?" She asked in disbelief.

"Who would even be calling you?" her Dad sneered. "You don't have any friends."

"I do now." She snapped, moving to push past him, even as she wondered where that little bit of defiance came from. She hadn't stood up to him since sophomore year when he started hitting her and she wondered if that was a bit of the old Cat leaking through.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." He snarled, grabbing her arm and swinging her around so her back hit the wall in the hallway.

"You're hurting me." She cried, trying to pull away.

"Don't ever talk back to me." He yelled, his hand wrapping around her neck, cutting off her air, even as his other hand came up and slapped her across the face.

Cat struggled against him but he was too strong and cutting off her oxygen supply. Her face grew bright red, her eyes bulging out of her head and it wasn't until spots began to dance in her vision that he finally let go and she sank to the ground, gasping for air, one hand wrapping around her neck. It was already swelling and she knew there would be marks there when she looked in the mirror.

"You better learn some fucking respect." He snapped, punctuating each word with a kick to her ribs.

Cat cried out as her ribs cracked and she curled in on herself trying not to pass out until he was gone and she could drag herself back into her room. She gasped as she pulled herself along on her arms and white hot pain traveled through her middle. She reached for her phone and scrolled to one of the few contacts she had.

"Cat?" Stiles said by way of greeting. "Please tell me you remember last night."

"Can- can you come get me?" She shakily asked before biting her lip hard so she wouldn't cry.

"Are you okay? You sound funny."

"Please, come get me. Bring Scott, sneak into my room, just please come get me." She dropped the phone to the floor and closed her eyes, curling into a little ball as pain coursed through her. She wanted to throw up but she knew it would only make it worse. Hell, breathing was making it worse.

She must've passed out at some point because she was woken up by someone touching her arm. She jerked away before hissing in pain , her arm curling around her bruised and broken ribs.

"Cat." Scott whispered, fear flitting across his face. "Who did this to you?"

"Please, just… take the pain away like you did before and get me out of here."

He nodded, grabbing her hand and frowning as the black veins traveled up his arm. She quietly sighed, her tense body relaxing slightly.

"I'm getting you out of here." He whispered, standing up and looking for a bag. He found her backpack and began going through her closet and clothes, shoving in various items. She watched him through half closed eyes, a part of her wondering how he knew where everything was, even as a part of her knew he was technically her, old Cat's, best friend. Of course he knew her bedroom.

When he was done, he went to the window, motioning Stiles over and throwing her bag down to him before walking back over and putting one arm underneath her neck, the other underneath her legs.

"This is going to hurt." He warned her.

Her head lolled to the side and she only stared up at him, gasping as he lifted her up. She closed her eyes as nausea filled her and focused on not throwing up, even as Scott jumped out the window, slightly jarring her as they landed. She moaned and she could hear him quietly reassuring her.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" She heard Stiles say.

"She was passed out when I got there, I haven't looked for all her injuries yet but she's in a lot of pain."

She felt herself being placed down in what she could only assume was the back seat of the jeep and the guys talking about her.

"Look how swollen her neck is." Stiles whispered. "And the hand print across her face. Was he trying to kill her again?"

"Her breathing sounds funny, I think her ribs are bruised." Scott told him.

Stiles sighed and then she could feel her shirt being lifted up and both guys gasped.

"Or broken." Stiles muttered.

"Mom's working, let's take her to the hospital. Call your Dad. I don't care what she says anymore, we're not letting this go."

Cat wanted to protest but she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't form the words. Blackness was creeping up on her, wanting to take her over and she gladly gave herself to it.

… … …

Cat groaned as she came back to consciousness and slowly blinked her eyes open, trying to bring the people in front of her into focus.

"Cat, honey, you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?"

She tried to focus, finally realizing what was missing. "Glasses." She mumbled.

Her glasses were slid onto her face and she looked up into a pair of kind brown eyes. They belonged to a pretty nurse with curly brown hair and Cat frowned as she tried to place her. She felt like she should know who it was. As she met her eyes again, she realized why they looked so familiar.

"You're Scott's Mom."

The nurse, Scott's Mom, covered her mouth with a hand, stifling a sob as she looked across Cat to the other side.

"I didn't want to believe it but she doesn't even know me."

"I told you." A voice answered and Cat turned her head, groaning at the pain as she looked at the other person before recognizing him. It was the Sheriff.

"Oh." She muttered. "They told you."

"And good thing they did." The sheriff snapped. "I have some deputies on their way over to arrest your father now. I can't believe none of you told me that your Dad was back in town, I should've arrested him for what he did to you last time."

Cat's eyes narrowed. "I don't even know what he did this supposed last time. Can you all please try and remember that?"

The Sheriff sighed, running a hand over his face. "Cat- Catalina, I need you to tell me what happened. Why did he do this to you? How long has this been going on for?"

Cat sighed, wincing as pain traveled through her torso. She briefly wondered if she could deny it, have it all go away but another part of her knew that wasn't possible. Stiles and Scott had gotten adults involved. She wanted to be mad at them but she really had no one to blame but herself, after all, she was the one who had called and involved them.

"I upset him when I accused him of listening in on my phone call. That's what set him off. He strangled me and slapped me across the face. When I fell down, he kicked me in the ribs, repeatedly."

"How long has he been hurting you?" Scott's Mom asked.

She wondered what her name was. Old Cat knew, had called her Mom. She remembered she had called her Mom. Tears sprung to her eyes as a faint memory appeared. She remembered the warmth from her hugs, how safe she felt in her arms and she wanted that feeling again, those memories of being hugged and feeling so loved.

"Cat, sweetie, what is it?" She asked.

"I- I just want to remember." Cat gasped, "I- I don't even know your name but I remembered that I called you mom."

The Nurse put a hand to her mouth again, her eyes growing watery before she reached down and hugged Cat as gently as possible.

"Melissa. And you did call me Mom. And you are my sweet, beautiful girl."

Cat burrowed into the hug, the familiarity making her feel so safe and loved. "I remember your hugs." Cat whispered.

On her other side, the Sheriff cleared his throat. "Cat, I need you to answer the question."

She sighed, turning back to look at him. "Since sophomore year. He lost his job at the time and got drunk and that's when it started."

Both adults exchanged a look and Cat frowned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What? What is it?"

"That's exactly what happened." Melissa explained. "Isaac saved you and brought you to my place, to Scott, you lived with us. Your Dad left town and no one has heard from him since."

"Isaac? Lahey? Saved me?" Cat asked in disbelief. "You know, if not for my super weird couple of days, I would honestly think this was some part of the elaborate prank I was sure your boys set up." She closed her eyes, wanting to sigh but it came out as a half sigh, the pain in her ribs, stopping it dead in its tracks. "So what happens now?"

"We arrest your Father and let the law take it from there." The Sheriff explained.

"What happens to me?" Cat wondered, her eyes drifting shut. She was tired, so tired. "I'm Eighteen now. I mean, I know I can just go home but how the hell do I… live? I'm eighteen and in high school. I don't have the means to support myself."

The adults exchanged another look, both briefly wondering what happened to Cat's wealth through all this and if there was a way for them to find out because truthfully, she was capable of supporting herself, if they could find her accounts.

"You can stay with me again." Melissa said. "You don't have to be alone."

"Maybe." Cat muttered. She hated accepting help from anyone. No, New Cat did. Old Cat would gladly go with Melissa. Right? She didn't know, everything was so fuzzy at the moment.

"The IV is kicking in." Melissa announced. "We should let her rest."

Cat felt lips being pressed to her forehead and she turned her head towards it, letting out a small noise of contentment as she did. She was so warm and fuzzy. Everything would be fine.

… … …

 _"Don't you want to know who's taking the bodies?"_

 _"Inconsequential."_

 _A sigh. "What about Cat? She needs to be wiped again."_

 _"She must be terminated."_

 _"No. I told you I need her."_

 _"She knows too much. She must be terminated."_

 _"I am too close to having her. Wipe her."_

 _"She must be terminated."_

 _"No. Wipe her, tonight."_

 _… … …_

Cat's eyes shot open and she stared blankly up at the ceiling before sitting up and ripping the IV out of her arm. She stood up and grabbed her clothes, changing out of the hospital gown and left the room, not even glancing around as she walked down the hall towards the exit. No one called her name, no one stopped her and she walked out and turned to the left, heading towards the school.

She was halfway there when a car slowed down beside her but she kept walking, ignoring it.

"Cat? What are you doing? Liam said you were in the hospital."

She kept walking and the car pulled ahead of her and was put into park as Mason jumped out and ran to intercept her.

"Cat, are you okay? Where are you going?" He asked, his hands hovering above her shoulder but not quite touching her. It was almost like she was in some kind of trance.

"Look, I'm going to the school to find Scott, can I give you a ride?"

This caught her attention and she turned to look at him.

"School."

"Yes, get in, I'm heading there right now."

Cat looked at him, then his car before coming to a decision and moving to the passenger side and getting in. She ignored all of Mason's attempts at talking as he drove them to the school and when they arrived, Cat jumped out, running into the school and leaving him alone. Mason frowned but followed after her through a side entrance. He stopped to listen for any sounds but could only hear pained grunts coming from a classroom. He went inside to see Scott on his knees, choking and quite possibly in the middle of some hallucination. Looking around, Mason found a knife and stepped forward, cutting Scott's hand.

The Alpha screamed as he pulled his hand back and stood up, looking around in confusion.

"Sorry, sorry. I was trying to help." The younger teen cried. "Liam said pain. He said it makes you human."

"What happened?" Scott asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Mason took a deep breath. "I found another Chimera. His name's Corey. I came here to tell you, then I found Cat, walking down the road towards the school. I thought it was weird because Liam told me she was in the hospital, so I stopped to talk to her and she just looked right through me until I told her I was coming here. She got in the car but as soon as we got here, she took off. I don't know where she is."

Scott looked around in alarm. "Wait. Where's Liam and Hayden?"

"I- I didn't see them."

Scott ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "They're here. The doctor's are here. We need to find them. Cat doesn't have any powers, she can't go against them."

They took off running.

… … …

Hayden, do you hear that?" Liam whispered as they looked around the locker room.

"They're in the school, aren't they?" Hayden asked, just as quietly.

Liam shot her a worried look as he stepped into the middle of the room. "Scott? Lydia?" He called out.

Lights flickered, the door slowly open and a Dread Doctor stood on the threshold. Liam backed up, grabbing Hayden's hand as the Dread Doctors entered one by one, cornering them against the lockers. One of the doctors stopped by the cellphone jammer, sweeping it off the shelf as they all watched it fall and hit the floor. He put his cane on top of it as he looked at the teens.

"We're on a frequency you can't possibly imagine." He lifted the cane, smashing the jammer to pieces and together all three Doctors moved towards the teens.

Behind them, the door was kicked open and Cat launched herself at the nearest doctor, rage on her face. He easily caught her around the neck, stopping her in her tracks as she began to gasp for air.

"Cat." Liam cried.

He tried to rush towards her but then there was only darkness and he knew no more.

… … …

Cat woke with a start, wondering where the hell she was. It was some kind of laboratory, an unkempt laboratory and as she looked around, she tried her hardest not to puke at the experiments lying around. Various body parts were in some kind of liquid in jars, some were hanging off the wall and on tables, beside here, a whole body was submerged in a tank. Where the hell was she? How the hell did she get here? Last thing she remembered was getting off the plane in Beacon Hills and braving the wind storm on her bike. What happened to her?

"Hayden." A voice whispered.

Cat turned her head to see Liam on the ground.

"Liam?" Cat asked in confusion. "Where the hell are we?"

"Cat?" Liam looked at her, unable to move, a giant needle in his arm. "Can you escape? You have to save Hayden."

"Who's Hayden?" She asked, looking down to see that her arms and legs were strapped to the chair she was in, various instruments surrounding her head. Oh god, what were they going to do to her? Who were they, even?

"Oh no." Liam groaned. "They wiped you again."

"Wiped me? What? Liam, we need to get out of here. I- I don't have my strength, I don't-" She stopped and willed herself to calm down before looking back at Liam and the giant needle in his arm. "Okay, who's doing this? Where are we? How long have we been here?"

"Not very long, I think. They took me, you and Hayden from the school."

"Again, who's Hayden and when did I get to the school?"

He winced in pain and Cat motioned him over, struggling against her bonds again but to no avail.

"Okay, okay." She whispered to herself before looking at Liam. "Let's- let's get this out of you, then maybe you can get these off of me and we can get out of here."

"Not without Hayden." Liam snapped.

Cat frowned, grabbing the tube and instructing him to move. He did, moaning in pain as the tube and needle came out a dark liquid spewing out of his arm. He quickly covered it as Cat stared at it in horror.

"What the hell did they do to you?" She whispered. "And again, who is Hayden?"

"She's in my grade. She's the newest Chimera."

"Chimera?" She asked in confusion.

Liam frowned, glancing into the other room before looking back at her. "Cat, what do you last remember?"

Her eyebrow furrowed. "I was going to be late to meet Stiles at Senior Scribe. I was stuck in a traffic jam and I took a shortcut through the Preserve. That's all I remember."

He looked shocked. "Cat, that was a week ago. These guys, they're called Dread Doctors. We think they got you and did something to you. They wiped your memory, a lot. You forgot knowing all of us."

"Oh my god. Stiles, is Stiles okay?"

"Yeah, he's been trying to help you but you've been kind of mean."

Her eyes widened. "Mean?" She took a deep breath. "Okay. Now's not the time, we need to get out of here first, then you can tell me everything."

"Not without-"

"Hayden, I get it." Cat snapped before taking another breath. "Can you undo these? I have no strength."

Liam grabbed at one of the shackles on her legs, grunting as he pulled on it before finally letting go. "No, I have no strength either."

Cat looked up at what she could only assume was a Dread Doctor walking towards them, dragging a teenage girl behind them in a red striped top and jeans. She gathered this was Hayden as she was thrown down beside Liam.

"Hey." Cat yelled. "What do you want from us?"

He ignored her and walked away.

"Hayden?" Liam whispered, crawling towards her. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." She gasped, grabbing her side.

"Give me your hand." Liam instructed, grabbing her hand. "There's something Scott does. He can take away the pain. I've never done it before but I can try."

"It should be natural." Cat told him. "Just focus on pulling away her pain."

Liam closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. When nothing happened, he let out a frustrated groan.

"Bring her here, I can do it."

Liam turned towards Cat before stopping, a hesitant look on his face. He glanced behind him to make sure there were no Dread Doctors nearby before whispering to Cat. "You can't. They only know about you being a Seer. Scott and Stiles were scared about them finding out about… other stuff."

Cat groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. You need to catch me up on everything Liam. I need to know what I'm working with."

He looked at Hayden, wrapping his hand around hers before telling Cat everything he knew about her from the last week.

When he was done, Cat could only stare in disbelief. She had no memory of the last week, which was just perfect because she had apparently spent this past week with no memory of her life from the past two years. And her Dad was back? How? She closed her eyes, wondering how everything had gone to complete shit and how she was supposed to fix it. She didn't know, but she knew she had to get them out of there. Cat tried to will her strength back, or push for some kind of vision but when neither happened, she opened her eyes, her jaw dropping in shock at who was in front of her.

"Erica?" She whispered. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in almost a year.

The blonde's lower lip trembled as she knelt in front of Cat. "I can't believe you can see me. Cat, you need to get out of this."

"I can't, Erica. I have no strength, Liam has no strength. How can I see you? What the hell is going on?"

Erica shook her head. "I don't know. But if they find out about you… Oh god, Catty, please, you need to concentrate, you need to break out of this before they do it to you again."

"Do what?" Cat asked as she began pulling on her restraints. "Erica, what the fuck is going on? What are they going to do?"

"Cat, can you see her?" Liam asked. "Can you see her again?"

"See who?" Hayden asked in confusion. "There's no one else here."

Liam shook his head. "No, Cat can see spirits. At least she could once upon a time."

"Catty." Erica whispered. "They're going to kill you if they keep doing this to you. You need to escape."

"I can't get out." The Seer cried.

"She must be terminated." A disembodied voice said from another part of the laboratory.

"Oh my god." Erica whispered and Cat looked up at her, not realizing that ghosts could cry.

"What's going to happen?" Cat asked, looking between her and Liam.

"She must be wiped." Another disembodied voice answered.

"Wiped?" Cat asked, focusing on Erica. "Wiped how?"

"Oh, Catty. I'm so sorry." Erica brokenly whispered.

Cat's eyebrows shot up as she looked at the two other teens. "Liam, if you can escape, get the hell out of here."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Fuck that. Get out, both of you. Tell Stiles not to give up on me, tell him- tell him I love him, please."

The dread Doctors walked into the room, one grabbed Hayden, pushing a needle into her neck.

"Leave them alone" Cat screeched, fighting against her restraints. "You want me? You got me but leave them the hell alone."

They ignored her, grabbing Liam and injecting a needle into his head.

"You assholes." She yelled as they all turned to her.

"Wipe her." One of them said, moving towards her to press a switch.

"No, no, stop." She cried. "Please stop. Stop."

They ignored her as her chair was tilted back and a helmet covered her head and face.

"Stiles." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A button was pushed, currents began racing through the wires into her head and Cat began to scream.

… … …


	9. Chapter 9

I am not dead. You know me. I disappear and then reappear. I have no rhyme or reason, except being tired all the time and unfortunately, my writing has suffered.

I will post whatever I have when I can. THank you so much for sticking by me. I appreciate it. so much

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any fandoms you see in her. I own Cat and some sub plots. that's it.**

 **... ... ...**

Stiles entered the hospital, his phone to his ear as he talked to the mechanic about his jeep. His precious jeep that had been flipped right over and had caught on fire. He wondered if there was any coming back from this. He hoped so, that jeep belonged to his Mom. Maybe Cat could fix it, since this iteration of Cat apparently knew about cars. How did that even work?

Stiles shook his head, wanting to finish the phone call, find his Dad, then go to the water treatment plant to find Cat. Why would she think attacking the Dread Doctors with broken ribs was a good idea in the first place?

"You tell me man, you're the mechanic." Stiles snapped at his phone. "If the gas tank didn't rupture and nothing electrical was burned, then how did the fire start?"

He turned a corner, seeing his Dad in the hallway and walked towards him.

"Spontaneously combusted?" He asked the mechanic in disbelief. "That's your answer? Are you kidding?"

His Dad reached out and plucked the phone out of his fingers. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, you gotta leave the body, okay? Leave it and let whoever wants to take it just take it. Trust me."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes as he turned away. "I'm doing my job, Stiles."

"Yeah, you've been real busy, arresting people you know are innocent." Stiles called out, referring to Kira as he followed after him towards the elevator.

"I have dead bodies going missing-"

"And a live body that's missing. What is anyone doing to find Cat?" Stiles wondered. Cat's disappearance from the hospital wasn't something they could hide, not like Liam and Hayden's disappearance. The hospital had found her missing and had alerted the authorities but to Stiles, it seemed like no one, his Dad included, cared. They only cared about the missing dead bodies.

"It's Cat." His Dad reminded him as he got into the elevator, "She'll show up, she always does, now go home."

Stiles got in beside his Dad.

"This isn't up for debate." The Sheriff told him.

"Good, 'cause I'm not going. I can't believe you would say that about Cat. If we say she's missing, you know it's never a good thing."

"You're also talking about the teenage girl who ran away from here and hid in Star City."

"Yeah, Old Cat. Dad, this is a new Cat, one who would never do anything like this, one who doesn't remember the past few years and has lived at home with an abusive Dad. She wouldn't run away." Stiles wondered why his Dad was so blasé about it. He would normally attribute it to Cat's ability to kind of just fade into the background but his Dad wouldn't do that, he knew and adored Cat. Besides, Cat didn't have her abilities and Stiles was pretty certain it was part of her abilities in some strange way.

His Dad sighed. "You're right. I'll get someone on it. The good news is, Her Dad's in jail, he can't get a hold of a lawyer and won't be getting out anytime soon. Even if he does, there's a restraining order slapped on him. He won't be allowed with in 500 feet of her."

"Like he would listen to that? He doesn't care."

"I'll get somebody on it." The Sheriff promised.

Stiles softly sighed as the elevator opened and grabbed his phone back from his Dad just as it began to ring. "I'm serious Dad, let whomever is taking the bodies, take them."

He didn't give his Dad a chance to answer as he turned away and answered the call.

"Lydia? Have you heard from anyone? Any luck finding any of them."

"Not yet but we might have a lead. Corey remembered a Basement. He says it's in a house and there was a hole in the wall. It sounds exactly like where Jordan met the werewolf with the talons. Theo's on his way there if you wanted to meet him."

"I'm on my way." Stiles told her, hanging up his phone. He took a moment to breathe and take a deep breath. He didn't trust Theo, Cat had told him not to trust Theo but at that moment, he hoped the other teen would find Cat, Liam and Hayden. Someone had to find them and soon.

He turned to leave the hospital, stopping when fire alarms began to go off. He softly swore and took off running for the morgue.

Hour later and Stiles ran a tired hand through his hair as he ended up back at Scott's. He hadn't been able to meet up with Theo, instead shooting Lydia a text to say he would meet everyone back at Scott's place. Another body had been taken. He had figured out who was taking them but not why yet.

All he wanted now, was to find Cat. To see for himself that she was okay, that she had been found. He walked into the house, stopping at seeing Lydia and Theo looking down at the couch, Scott, Malia and Mason looking at them with wide eyes.

Stiles stepped forward, spying Liam and Hayden lying on the couch, cuddled up together, fast asleep.

"Where's Cat?" Stiles asked, his eyes drifting up to where he knew her bedroom was.

Theo sighed. "She wasn't there. Liam said that when they woke up in the basement, she wasn't with them. He doesn't know what happened to her."

Stiles placed a shaky hand over his face, afraid he would start crying.

"We'll find her." Malia promised, stepped forward as she placed an arm around her. "We will."

"Yeah." He hollowly replied.

… … …

A few days later and Stiles sighed, finally giving in and hitting the call button on his skype. Luckily it was answered right away but Stiles could only see the back of Bucky as he walked across the room.

"What." Bucky yelled back to the screen in greeting.

"Are- are you okay?" Stiles hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, just- I have to go save Steve. Again. I hope. What's going on with Cat? I'm guessing something happened if you're messaging me?" He walked back into frame, dropping a bunch of knives on a nearby table. He began doing up the straps on the vest he was wearing.

"Yeah. Maybe… maybe I should wait. You look like you have a lot going on."

Bucky leaned down to peer closer at the screen. "Stiles, what's going on? Where's Cat?"

"Missing." Stiles muttered.

Bucky sat heavily in the chair, his knives forgotten. "Missing? For how long?"

"Four days."

"Four- and you didn't think to call me until now? Jesus, Stiles."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my girlfriend goes missing and my first thought isn't to call the scary ex assassin who makes moon eyes at her."

Bucky glared at him and Stiles was all of a sudden glad there was an ocean between them. He was scarier than Derek, when Derek still scared him.

"I don't make moon eyes at her. She's my friend, she saved me. But that's not even the point. What the fuck happened? If it's been four days, that means she went missing the day after her and I talked."

"When did you talk to her?"

"I guess it was Saturday morning there." Bucky said. "She was telling me about her suspicions of that Theo kid and her vision at Eichen House. She was supposed to call me later with more information but I've been sidetracked with stuff here. I was going to send her a text in a bit to tell her I'd be out of touch for a while."

Stiles groaned. "That must've been before her Dad."

"What about him?" His eyes narrowed and again Stiles was glad he wasn't nearby.

"This iteration of Cat has been living with her Dad beating her the past couple years and not telling anyone because she had no one to tell."

"I'll put a bullet in his head." Bucky growled.

"He's in jail." Stiles rubbed tired at his forehead.

"I can make that shot, I've done it before."

"Who?" Stiles asked, before shaking his head. "No, never mind, I've read some files on you that Cat let me read. Anyway, she called me, we snuck her out and took her to the hospital. That night, while we were trying to catch the Dread Doctors, Cat let herself out of the hospital. According to Mason, she was in some kind of trance and he drove her to the school where she apparently decided to go kill the Dread Doctors herself. Liam, Hayden and her were taken. We found Liam and Hayden but Cat wasn't with them and we haven't found her yet. Scott still doesn't think Theo has anything to do with it and any leads we find have turned out dead."

"So these doctors still have her, and those other kids don't remember anything?"

"They kept them drugged up but Liam swore that when he woke up, Cat was there and she was the old Cat. She remembered nothing of the last few weeks, just getting off the plane for Senior Scribe. Then they- they-" He stopped, clenching his eyes shut and grounding the palm of his hands into his eyes.

"What?" Bucky quietly asked.

Stiles didn't want to say, knowing exactly how it sounded but he knew he had to tell the former Soldier. "They had her strapped to a chair. Liam says before he passed out, they put this helmet over her whole head and he said it sounded like they were electrocuting her."

"Jesus Fuck." Bucky whispered as he paled. "They're wiping her in a very similar fashion."

"I know. We're still looking for her but I just- I don't know what to do."

Bucky groaned. "I'm on my way out of the country right now. Shuri called to tell me that the CIA agent in charge of my case was injured and is being brought here so I need to scram. But it turns out that Steve also did something incredibly stupid and I'm on my way there to save his ass."

"How bad is it?" Stiles wondered.

"Bad enough that I'm adding this to the incredibly long list of real stupid shit I told Rogers not to do. I'll head to Beacon Hills right after. Steve has a quinjet, he can get me in and out without detection."

"But you're also the most wanted guy in the world right now." Stiles reminded him.

"Cat's missing, sounds like you guys need all the help you can get. Otherwise, you wouldn't have called."

The teen sighed. "You're right. Fine. Send me your number, I'll text you if anything changes."

"Do that. I have to go. I'll message you once I save Steve's dumb ass."

Bucky ended the call and Stiles groaned, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed at his eyes again. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Where are you, Cat?" he wondered.

…. … …

Cat's eyes opened and she shot up in bed, wondering what she had just been dreaming about. It left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she rubbed at it, a small frown on her face as she threw her feet to the floor and stood up, stretching her hands above her head. She leaned over and picked up her glasses, putting them on and grabbing a headband to push her hair off her face.

Cat stood in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips as she looked around with a frown. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. When it didn't come to her, she shrugged and went about her day.

Besides her odd wakeup, it started just like any other day. She woke up and got ready for school, heading downstairs to make breakfast for herself since her Dad was on nights but stopped in the kitchen in confusion. All the dishes had been done when she had gone upstairs yesterday but now there was a stack of them in the sink and she could smell them from across the room, like they had been there for days. She pushed up her sleeves and went about cleaning up the dishes before opening the fridge and stepping back and covering her mouth. The smell was even worse in there and she wondered if the power had gone out and spoiled all the food. Her Dad was going to be pissed and would no doubt blame her. She cleaned out the fridge and took the garbage out, realizing after she would have to skip breakfast if she didn't want to be late for school. She grabbed her stuff and left for the long walk, all the while lamenting the fact that she had to walk, yet again. Now, she wouldn't have time to stop in the office and do some extra work. Oh well, she could always skip her afternoon classes and hide in the office. Maybe Erica would join her. Yup, it was just another typical day in the life of sophomore Cat Danvers.

She arrived at school just as the bell rang, skipping her locker and hurrying to her first class, slipping in just before the teacher. She took her seat at the back of the class and pulled out her books as the teacher began talking.

Right away, Cat noticed something was different and she looked up in confusion before her eyes looked around in wide eyed horror. She didn't recognize anyone here, hell she didn't even know who the teacher was. It was Monday, and Monday meant Economics first thing but no, the teacher was talking History. Had she gotten the days mixed up? But if that was the case, why didn't she recognize anyone here? She knew most people by sight in her sophomore class, even if no one knew who she was.

"I'm sorry." The teacher said, turning her attention to the back corner where Cat had been staring in horror. "I didn't realize we had a new student. And you are?"

"Catalina Danvers." She whispered, too horrified to admit she had walked into the wrong class.

"Welcome." The teacher said with a warm smile. "If you have any questions or are lost, come speak to me after class."

Cat could only nod as everyone turned back to the front, except for one girl with dark curly hair, who stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" The girl whispered.

Cat's face went bright red as she realized she had been caught. Oh god, was this girl going to call her out? She did not want or need any attention on her at all.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, looking concerned.

Cat nodded, averting her eyes and looking down at her book, pretending to be reading from it and hoping the other girl wouldn't notice it was her Economics book.

The moment the bell rang, signifying the end of class, Cat grabbed her stuff and practically ran out of the room, ignoring the other girl calling out her name. She flipped up the hood on her hoodie and walked as fast as possible to her locker, spinning the dial to open it and quietly cursing when the locker remained locked. She tried it several more times but to no avail and even after triple checking the locker number and still being unable to open it, she let out a frustrated groan, one hand coming up to yank on a stray piece of hair, willing herself not to cry as she gave up and made her way to the office. She had no idea what the hell was going on but if her odd morning was any indication, she was better off hiding in the office for the rest of the day. She would figure everything else out later.

She had almost made it, was really only a few steps away when someone called her name and grabbed her arm. Cat let out a noise of surprise as she was spun around and found she was looking at a girl much taller, much more athletic and much more prettier than her. She had to be a senior, looking a couple years older than Cat but Cat didn't know who she was.

"Where the hell have you been?" The taller girl asked. "Hayden just stopped me to say you were in her first period class."

Cat briefly wondered if Hayden was that girl trying to talk to her in what should've been her Economics class.

"Who?" Cat asked.

The other girl looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Cat, where have you been?"

"Wh-when?" The shorter teen asked with a small frown.

"The past five days?"

"At- at school, or home?"

"Everyone's been looking for you."

Cat's eyes widened. "Why- why would anyone look for me? I- I haven't gone anywhere. I'm usually in the office. Who is looking for me?"

"All of us."

She could only shake her head. "I don't know what you mean. I have to go do work in here." She turned around to go into the office, gasping as the other girl grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up at the much taller girl in fear, wondering if her invisible existence was coming to an end and she was now the target of some bullies.

"Cat, what's wrong? You smell-" The girl leaned closer, giving her a tentative sniff. "You smell of fear. Are you scared of me?"

Cat took a small step back, putting herself as close to the door as possible. Why was this girl smelling her? "Look, I- I don't know what I did to piss you or- or your friends off but I'm truly sorry. I don't even know who you or your friends are and I'll just stay out of your way, I promise."

The other girl stared at her in confusion. "You don't know me? I'm Malia."

"Ok." Cat said, her eyes looking at her feet. "Malia. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I really need to go into the office now." Cat reached back and opened the door, quickly going inside and rushing to her desk to sit down with a sigh of relief. It was short lived though as she placed her head in her hands, wondering if the rest of the year was going to be pure hell now. She had obviously pissed someone off, somehow and they were going to make her life hell now.

Minutes later, Cat still hadn't turned on her computer when the door to the office opened again. Cat quickly sat up straight, not wanting to get in trouble and she pasted a smile on her face for the newcomers. The smile quickly dropped at seeing the girl, Malia, had returned, this time with a gorgeous strawberry blonde in tow. Cat knew this one and her heart began pounding in her chest.

Lydia Martin.

Lydia was pretty good at ignoring her since she moved to Beacon Hills but once in a while, the very popular girl would have a snide comment about her. Usually in regards to her hair or wardrobe. After her too weird morning, Cat didn't think she could handle whatever Lydia had to throw at her this morning.

"Cat."

The blue eyed teen looked at her in shock, unable to hold back as she blurted out the first thought that crossed her mind. "You know my name?"

Lydia and Malia stopped across her desk, staring down at her in disbelief. Lydia placed her hands on the table and leaned over to look at Cat in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I? You know who I am?"

"Lydia Martin."

"Why do you seem scared of me?"

"Because you- you don't like me." Cat whispered.

The redhead tilted her head to the side. "Why would you think I don't like you?"

"If you actually notice me, you and your boyfriend are usually making fun of me." Cat had no idea why she was actually admitting to all this. Why was she adding to her own misery?

"Boyfriend?" Lydia asked in confusion, leaning closer to Cat with narrowed eyes. "Who's my boyfriend?"

Cat shrank back from her. "Ja- Jackson Whittemore."

Lydia gave a small jolt, slowly straightening up a she looked at Malia. "Go find Stiles and Scott, tell them it's an emergency. Just get them here."

Malia looked between the two, before taking off out of the office and leaving the two girls alone.

"Jackson moved to London." Lydia announced.

Cat's brow furrowed in confusion. "O- over the weekend? That was su- sudden?"

"Over the- No, Cat, at the end of sophomore year."

She only looked more confused. "You mean he's moving at the end of this year?"

Lydia frowned. "How old are you Cat?"

She sighed, not liking to admit she was already older than everyone. "I'm 16. I'll be 17 in January."

Lydia's frown only deepened as she crossed her arms and stared down at the smaller girl. Cat wanted to say she stood up well under pressure, but really, that would be a lie and right away she began to fidget under that gaze, not liking how intensely Lydia was looking at her.

"Lydia." A new voice announced as they opened the door and stepped in. "Malia said there was a Cat emergency in the off-' He broke off and Cat's jaw dropped as she got a good look at him.

"Oh my god, Stiles, did you have some kind of hotness makeover over the weekend?" Cat asked in disbelief before slapping a hand over her mouth as her face turned bright red. She had not meant to say that out loud but on Friday when she had left school, Stiles had looked good but nowhere near as yummy as he did now. She swore he had somehow gained muscle and longer hair in just two days and she was super confused. That could be the only reason why she had blurted out those words without thinking.

"Cat, you're here, oh my god, we were so worried." Stiles rushed towards her, throwing his arms around her, only stopping as she stiffened and Lydia pulled him back.

"Was she wiped again?" Stiles hissed at Lydia.

"Worse." The redhead replied as the door opened again and Malia returned, this time with Scott.

This time, Cat's eyes practically bugged out of her head as she looked at Scott who had lost the shaggy hair do, gotten a tattoo on his left arm and was now all muscle.

"I- oh my god- what?" Her tongue wasn't even working now as she looked between the two guys.

"Cat." Scott exclaimed, moving towards her, only to be stopped by Stiles and Lydia. "What's going on?" He asked.

Stiles looked at Lydia who gave them both a tight smile before turning back to Cat.

"Tell them who I'm dating, Cat."

Cat at least shot Stiles a sympathetic look, knowing he had a crush on the popular girl but was usually invisible to her. "Jackson."

"Jackson?" Stiles cried in disbelief.

"Cat's a sophomore."

"So are you guys?" She reminded them, but ended it in a question, as though all of a sudden unsure that they were all in the same grade.

"We're seniors." Malia piped up. "So are you."

"Wait, what?" Scott asked in disbelief staring at his female best friend.

"Wait, what?" the same times Cat exclaimed, staring at Malia like she had gone crazy.

"Stay here." Lydia instructed Cat, grabbing the other three and pulling them a few feet away to talk.

Cat stared at them in confusion as they talked and leaned down to turn on the computer. Something super weird was going on and she wanted to tell her only friend, Erica, all about it. As the computer booted up, Cat could hear the others whispering her name and something about Doctors and messing with her mind but she paid them no attention as she logged into the system and opened up the school chat system her and Erica wasted many hours talking on.

"Okay, Cat, we- we need to talk to you." Scott announced as they all stood in front of her.

Cat looked between the four, her eyes wide in confusion. "About what? Look I can't change grades or anything on here. That would be wrong."

"Wait, can you do that?" Malia asked.

"Yes." Stiles replied. "She said this the first conversation we ever had with her. But she won't."

"What?" Cat squinted at him, trying to remember when they had spoken. As far as she was aware, they never had. Cat knew who Scott and Stiles were, she always had huge crushes on them but she had never gotten the nerve to speak with them and she was pretty sure if they had ever tried attempting a normal conversation with her, she would have gotten all flustered, stuttered a lot and would probably have run away.

"You told us you could, the first time we ever spoke." Stiles explained. "It was our actual sophomore year. Scott and I picked you up when we were walking to school because we needed your help finding Lydia after she had gone missing."

Cat looked at the popular girl before looking back at Stiles. "What do you mean our actual sophomore year. Is this some kind of joke?"

"No." Scott cut in. "Look, I know this is hard to believe but you're Cat, high school senior, our best friend. We became friends almost 2 years ago when we were sophomores. Something messed with your head and we think made you forget the last two years altogether and that's why you think you're 16 again."

"I am 16." She told them. "What could possibly make me forget two years of my life?" She glanced down at the computer screen, frowning when she couldn't find Erica's name.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

Cat shook her head. "I'm looking for Erica. She'll tell me I'm right but I can't find her."

"Cat." Scott slowly began, glancing at the others. "Erica went missing at the end of Sophomore year."

Cat's head shot up as she looked at him in horror before closing the chat window and doing a search for Erica's file. It came up on her screen and she clicked on it, letting out a noise of dismay as her missing poster came up in the file. She closed that screen, quickly moving to the Beacon County police department and hacking into their files to see if it was true.

"What are you doing now?" Stiles asked, watching her fingers move quickly over the keys.

"Looking through the Police's files." She muttered before stopping and looking up at Stiles in shock. "Please don't tell your Dad."

Stiles waved her off. "Please, you've been doing it for 2 years now. Hell you can hack into anything."

She glanced at them again. "You guys know I'm a hacker."

"That's how we met." Scott reminded her. "We needed your help and found out your computer skills were useful but then found out about-" He stopped, looking at the others, wondering if this iteration of Cat was a Seer.

"Found out what?" Cat pressed.

"That your other skills were even more useful." Scott hesitantly replied. "Your psychic skills."

Cat's fingers stopped above the keys as she stared at the screen, willing herself not to have a panic attack. "You- you know about me? That I- I'm sometimes psychic? Please don't tell my Dad. How did you find out? You can't tell anyone. They'll lock me up, they'll wanna run tests on me, I can't do that. I- I don't want to go insane."

"Oh no." Lydia whispered.

"At least we have psychic Cat back." Malia pointed out. "maybe she could help us figure this all out."

"It's okay." Scott assured her. "We're not going to tell anyone, we promise. You told us, you trusted us with that information."

"I- I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Cat muttered. "My Dad's going to kill me."

Stiles winced at those words but said nothing, unsure of how to ease Cat into everything, including her Dad being in jail, for trying to actually kill her/

"We haven't told anyone." Scott assured her. "I know it's a lot to ask but we need you to trust us."

She looked at him like he had gone crazy. They had never spoken to her before but there was no way this was part of some elaborate joke. No way they would talk Erica into faking her own disappearance and making a whole case file. Not to mention that her computer said it was 2 years after Cat was supposed to be a sophomore. And they knew she was psychic, her closest guarded secret and they knew.

"If you're telling me the truth-" she began, looking at each of them. "Tell me something no one would know."

The four looked between each other, Stiles and Scott holding each other's eyes the longest as they held a silent conversation before finally turning back to her.

"You transferred here freshman year after a school shooting at your old school." Scott began.

"You weren't there but when you went back to school, you picked up leftover psychic impressions that basically made you crazy. You were catatonic in a hospital for a couple weeks and when you came out of it, you told your Dad there was a job waiting for him in Beacon Hills and that's why you moved here." Stiles finished

Cat's eyes stared at them in disbelief. "I told no one that. My Dad made me swear I would never tell anyone."

"But you told us because I trusted you with my secret." Scott told her, lifting his hand out for her. "Take my hand, you'll see."

She frowned but slowly reached out and grabbed his hand. They stared at each other and Cats frown deepened. "Nothing's happening." She told him.

"They probably still have her supernatural side blocked." Lydia reminded Scott with a sigh.

"Supernatural?" She questioned.

"You're probably right." Scott said, staring intently at Cat.

"Supernatural?" She asked again, looking between them all.

"Guys, this is pointless." Malia cried. "She doesn't remember anything, she can't help us."

"The Super moon is tomorrow though, what if they didn't do enough to suppress her supernatural side?" Lydia asked. "What's going to happen to her?"

"What's supposed to happen to me?" Cat looked horrified now and Stiles was the one who finally seemed to notice that everyone was talking over her and she looked like she was either going to pass out or burst into tears.

"Guys, we're scaring her." He warned them. "Look, Cat, we'll tell you everything after school."

"I can't go to class." Cat cried. "They're senior classes. I haven't done any work."

Stiles groaned. "That's right, Cat didn't do senior year work until that summer she was travelling with Isaac."

"I did what now?" She asked with wide eyes. "My dad would've never let that happen. And Isaac? Lahey? He's never spoken a word to me in his life."

"You dated him." Malia informed her.

"I've never even kissed a boy." She cried.

"You've kissed lots." Malia continued, trying to be helpful. "Scott, Isaac, Stiles, that girl at the Halloween party you said you did to piss off Isaac for kissing Allison and that Arrow guy in Star City but you said that was like kissing your brother."

Cat looked more and more stricken as Malia kept talking, unable to believe she could possibly have done any of this. Stiles turned to glare at Malia.

"You're not helping." He snapped.

The coyote shut her mouth with a small shrug.

"Cat." Stiles whispered. "I promise we're going to help you."

She frowned, looking at all of them in turn. "It's true? Everything you've guys just told me?"

They all slowly nodded as she looked at them.

"And you guys don't think I'm a ho bag? I mean, I kind of sound like a ho bag."

"No." Stiles cried. "You're not a ho bag, you're my girlfriend, I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief before she returned to frowning, remembering what Malia had said. "Okay that's a lot to take in. But who's Allison?"

… … …

Cat stayed in the office, not wanting to go to any of her classes, afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep up. A part of her didn't want to believe anything she had been told was true but deep down, she knew, without a doubt, that every word they spoke was true. When they had all finally left for class after she promised to stay in the office until later, she had looked up her classes and locker and had gone to see if that was right. Sure enough, the locker had opened and she found all her text books and notebooks that had belonged to her. She grabbed all her books and took them back to the office so she could study them, unsure how long she would be missing a part of her life. After, she searched the internet catching up on current events and delving into Star City, as Malia had mentioned, realizing that the Arrow guy she had been speaking of, was some sort of vigilante/ superhero, so how would she have kissed him, when would she have kissed him? Wasn't that illegal? No, she was 18, so had it happened in the last 9 months? And again, why?

She wanted to dig further but suddenly the Principal came running out of the office just as sirens sounded outside.

"Catalina, a student has been injured. The paramedics are on the way, I need you to meet them and take them to the weight room."

She nodded and followed him out into the hall, turning the opposite way to meet the ambulance as they pulled up out front.

"He's in the weight room." She informed them, motioning for them to follow her down the hallway.

"Did you see what happened?" One of them asked, as they pushed the stretcher down the hall.

"No, I was in the office." She pointed to the weight room and stepped aside as they rushed inside, slowly stepping back as a boy she didn't recognize exited the room, his red shirt covered in some sort of silver substance. He looked wildly around, his eyes coming to rest on Cat.

"Cat? Cat. You're here." He gasped stumbling over to him and grabbing her arms. "It- it's Corey, he was working out and he just started- started-" He stopped, looking around again before he started down the hallway. "Scott, we- we need to find Scott."

Cat went with him, unsure of what to do. She didn't know this guy but he knew her so there was a good chance that Senior Cat did know him.

"Do- do you know what class Scott has right now?" The boy asked.

She shook her head. "I think you need some air, then we will call Scott down to the office and you can tell him everything you need to."

He nodded, and she led him outside, letting him take in big gulps of air to steady himself as a crowd began to form by the ambulance. Cat was about to suggest they go look for Scott when the door behind them opened and the paramedics rushed out with another boy strapped to the stretcher, the substance that was all over the boy that grabbed her was even more all over the one she gathered to be Corey.

Behind the stretcher came Scott and yet another teen she didn't recognize. The boy with her turned to see them in relief and went up to meet them, pulling Cat behind him.

"Cat?" the guy with Scott asked. "When did you get back?"

She looked at him in confusion, before turning to Scott, who nodded as if to say it was okay.

"Mason, what happened?"

Cat filed that name away for later, ignoring the look from the guy she didn't know with Scott.

"He just started bleeding everywhere. I don't…" He trailed off as Corey cried out to them.

"Don't let them do it, don't let them kill me."

"Scott, we have to follow them." Unidentified teen said. "We have to protect him right?"

Scott continued staring at the ambulance.

"Scott, come on."

"Scott?" Cat softly called. That pulled him out of his trance as he looked at Cat. "What's going on?" She asked. "Protect him from what? The same people that did this to me?"

Unidentified boy grabbed her arm. "Did what to you Cat?"

She hated him touching her and yanked her arm away, looking at Scott again who stepped forward to place a placating hand on her arm.

"Cat, it's okay, this is Theo, he's on our side."

"What the hell is going on now?" Theo asked in confusion, looking between the two.

"It doesn't matter." Cat said. "Theo is right, you need to protect that Corey kid. We'll catch up later, okay?"

He nodded as he rushed off with Theo and Cat turned to Mason who was looking at her in confusion. She shook her head, silencing any questions he had and telling him to go change, that she would talk to him later. She went back into the school, determined to go back to the office and continue researching. She even turned that way, took one step before stopping, her eyes going blank, her back going rigid as she turned back around, on to a new destination.

… … …

"Hey, you don't want to be alone-" Malia was cut off as Beth turned and backhanded her, sending her into the lockers.

"You gotta be kidding me." The coyote groaned before scrambling to her feet and running after the teen. She turned the corner in time to see the much shorter girl run into Cat, whose arms reached out to steady her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Cat soothed her. "You're okay."

"You don't know anything about my condition." Beth mumbled.

"Cat." Malia called.

She looked up at the taller girl but waved her off. "I'll deal with this."

"But you don't know what's going on." Malia reminded her.

Cat scowled, wrapping an arm around Beth. "I do, I know all about her condition. Let's get you looked after, okay Beth?"

She nodded, suddenly calm in Cat's arm as she let herself be led away. Malia sighed before turning and going back to class. Cat was the best person for the job, even if her memory was hazy. She would be able to help, would know what the do, a lot better than Malia would know. She was in good hands.

… … …

Stiles left class after the bell had rung, he wanted to see how Cat was holding up.

"Malia, have you seen Cat?" He asked the werecoyote as she exited her class.

"Not too long ago. Beth, this girl in my class, she was- she's an experiment. I went to go help her but Cat was there and it was like she was the old Cat. She took her to help-" Malia stopped as they reached the doors to the courtyard, one hand covering her mouth in horror.

"Oh god." Stiles whispered, glancing around at the crowd that had gathered before looking back on the ground. "Is that- is that Beth?"

Malia nodded, staring down in horror, her eyes filling with tears. She had left her no more than half an hour ago and in that time frame, she had escaped Cat and was caught by the Dread Doctors. Now, Beth was lying on the ground, her neck bent at an odd angle, eyes wide and unseeing, mercury dripping out of her mouth.

"I hate this." Malia whispered. "I hate losing like this. I'm not Scott, I cant deal with another body."

Stiles automatically wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him as he stared down at Beth's body. Another thought hit him and he looked down at Malia with eyes wide.

"Oh my god, if they got her, then where's Cat?"

Malia's eyes widened as Stiles pulled away and they both took off for the office, running inside to find it empty.

"Do you think they got her again?" Malia asked.

"Split up." Stiles directed her. "She couldn't have gone far. Call me if you find her.

They took off down opposite hallways.

… … …

Corey walked into the ambulance bay, glancing behind him to make sure no one saw him. He did't want to be another failure, he didn't want to die.

He crept along the ambulance, stopping when he thought he heard something and glancing around. When he saw nothing, he continued. He only made it a few more steps when he stopped again, a chill going up his spine as an electrical buzzing made his ways to his ears. He pressed himself up against an ambulance, making himself blend into his surroundings.

He listened and the electrical buzzing faded and it wasn't until it was completely gone that he let himself breathe a small sigh of relief. He was about to let himself become visible again when he heard footsteps and he held his breath, hearing the person closer. He saw them turn the corner of the ambulance he was up against, a small frown on his face as he realized it was one of Scott's friends. He briefly wondered if he should make himself visible, he had asked Scott for help after all. But before he could decide, he felt something pierce his stomach and he looked down to see he had been stabbed with a sword. His concentration was broken and he became visible as the sword was pulled out and and he slid to the ground, staring down at the wound in shock and disbelief. When he hit the ground, he finally looked up, only to find himself alone.

And dying.

… … …


End file.
